All About Us
by Hiyokoi1864
Summary: He's a top singer and she's just his assistant. She doesn't like him, and he doesn't like her. They hate each other. How will their relationship turn out in time to come when his mini tour starts? (AU MinaKushi)
1. Chapter 1

She is rushing. Holding a coffee in one hand, and a black zip up hoodie in the other as she ran her way throughout the hallways. Usually, she wouldn't care if she was late, knowing her boss won't fire her; even if he hates her as much as she does him. But, he has a concert tonight, and it's important to her and him. Meaning she's getting paid at the end of the night. She gasped as she collided into someone, making the coffee cup crush and spill its hot liquid all over her.

"Oh! Kushina, dear, I am _so _sorry!" The elder woman said, grabbing the sides of her face, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She said, grabbing ahold of her wrist, but Kushina resisted.

"_No! _I'm late!" Kushina yelled. She looked down and gave her sweater a look of disgust. _At least the jacket's fine_. "I got to go!" Forgetting the coffee, she resumed running, making sure not to have the jacket touch her top to keep the coffee off of it. _He's going to kill me.. _"Excuse me! Coming through, ya know!" She yelled, skipping every other step as she ran down the stairs that lead to the back stage. Jumping to the bottom, she made a sharp turn down another hallway, barely dodging a few men who were walking there. She sighed, seeing the two spiky haired men in sight and picked up her pace.

"You're late." The man with long white hair teased, sticking his tongue out, "You always make it to where you rush, Kushina."

Kushina set her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath, "Yes.. I'm sorry. There were… some difficulties.." She breathed out. Her eyes landed on the blonde standing next to the man who was eyeing her shirt questionably. Extending her arm out, she held the jacket up towards him, "Here."

"I would ask where my coffee is, but I see your sweater didn't want to share." He said, sliding on his jacket. This is Minato Namikaze; a top singer. He's well known for his songs and the message that is send out through the lyrics in them. She's been working with him for nearly a year now and has hated every single breath of it. Although she was expecting his career to fall down the drain, like almost every other teen singer, she wasn't expecting him to become _so _popular and famous; more work for her.

Kushina stood up straight and narrowed her eyes at him, "At least I _got _you one." She sneered. Minato was about to argue back, but was stopped when a band member threw a drumstick at his back, making him turn his glare towards him.

"Minato, you're on in _5_." The guy said, making his way to the stage with the others. Minato snorted and wrapped his guitar around his shoulder to where it was on his back and leaned down to adjust his boots. Before she was officially hired for this job, his manager, Jiraiya pulled her aside to let her know what she was in for. Minato use to be a little _bundle _of sunshine and always smiled. There is a reason he's always kind of distant and mean; he had his heart broken. That is a feeling she knows all too well. The feeling of falling too far for someone and having your heart crushed in an instant. That's something she understands about him; the reason why he turned himself off and built walls around his feelings and heart.

"Hey, Minato, "Jiraiya said, peeking out to the crowds from the sidelines of the stage, "After the concert, when you go to do your signing, maybe you can get a girl or two for-"

"No." Minato said, cutting the man off. Standing up straight, he gave the man a cold look, "I don't need _nor want _a girlfriend, Jiraiya." He said to the pouting man, "And my fans are not little items you can mess with either." Despite his attitude and dullness, he cares about his fans. That is one of the few _little _things she likes about him; a reason she even took this job. He still cares about something..

"Then how about a boyfriend?" Kushina smirked, crossing her arms over her chest smugly, "Honestly, I kind of always thought you were gay." Jiraiya also told her about his last girlfriend and how she broke his heart. It's a subject that if brought up, he'd give you this look that'd make a grown man pee his pants. She's never brought it up. She's not scared to, but has heard the story. Kushina doesn't know exactly what happen between Minato and this girl, but she likes it that way. It's better not knowing, really.

Minato snorted; a shadow of a grin showing at the corners of his mouth, "What about you? You've been single longer than me I hear." Kushina clutched her fist and took an intake of breath to come back, but stopped when a woman with headphones on and tapped Minato on the shoulder.

"You're on in 3." She held up three fingers and smiled sweetly when Minato turned towards her and slightly nodded before turning back away. Kushina sighed and looked down to her top, noticing it's starting to stick to her skin.

"Do you need anything else, Minato?" She asked tiredly, wanting to change her clothing. Minato gave her a short look and looked around for a moment, checking everything he has.

"No. Go change, you slob." He said as he walked closer to the stage sideline next to Jiraiya. Kushina huffed and walked to his dressing room around the corner and taking one of his shirts, knowing he'll kill her later. But, she didn't bring anything with her, so whatever. She'll have to wash her sweater when she gets home later. Hearing the cheering and shouting in the background gave her the thought that Minato went on.

After changing and rolling her soiled sweater in a ball, she made her way back out by Jiraiya who was watching from the side lines. They watched as Minato tapped the microphone a few times before speaking.

"How are you guys doing tonight?" His voice ringed and vibrated throughout the speakers that were set up in the area. If possible, the screams and crying people yelled even louder, making Kushina wince slightly.

"What's louder? Minato or the crowd?" She mumbled to herself, "Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be in the back." She use to stand there the whole night by Jiraiya to watch Minato, but then she discovered that there was a resting room for Minato and the band members after their concerts. She loves the orange couch. A large sigh escaped her mouth as she let her being sink into the cushions and used Minato's singing as simple background noise.

* * *

She heard the door close and felt the vibration it caused. Footsteps were heard, like a pair of boots against the wooden floors. Suddenly, her side was kicked, which woke her up a great deal. Not liking how this person was being, she flung her fist out and hit was felt like a leg, her eyes still closed. There was a pause along with some shuffling and movement. She felt her hair by her ear being moved aside and hot air being breathed on her skin.

"If you don't get up, I'll choke the crap out of you." He whispered in her ear, making her shoot up. Her wide eyes narrowed once they locked on the blonde star as he stood to his feet, "That's my shirt." He said, walking over to the side of the couch and grabbing his book bag. He may be famous, but he's very casual and doesn't like having expensive things as his own besides his house. "You might as well keep it. You've touch it already." He said.

"Why don't I just burn it?" Kushina said, standing up from the couch.

"That works too." Minato said as he walked out the door, a moment later poking his head in, "You coming red head? We're leaving." Kushina raised an eye brow as he stepped back out, wondering how long she's been asleep. Sighing, she grabbed her dirty sweater and walked out as well.

"Ah! There you are Kushina. I've been looking all over for you." Jiraiya said, setting his hand on her upper back as he guided her towards the exit as Minato walked ahead, "C'mon, let's get you home." Kushina nodded as they walked down the longest hallway she has seen in her life towards the backdoors. This is only a taste of what she'll be experiencing because Minato has a tour coming up, so the nights will be longer. "Minato, you have everything?" Jiraiya called out to boy walking ways ahead. He received a salute over the shoulder and nothing else. Typical.

To uphold this job, Kushina has been taking school online. She actually enjoys having this job, minus the part of having to assist Minato on anything he needs and having to stay at his side when they go out. Though, Minato mostly likes doing things himself, so she doesn't get to do much. As they walked outside, Kushina pressed her side into Jiraiya, wanting to be a little warm from the chill the air was giving her. In the near year she has been here, Jiraiya has been like a second father to her; making her laugh and feel at home.

"Jiraiya, we have that thing tomorrow." Minato said as he walked towards the bus. His voice showed how excited he was about it.. _Not._

"_Oh~ _, that's right." Jiraiya said, "Kushina, you need to come in early tomorrow. We're going clothes shopping. I'll even get you some things if you want." Kushina sighed and gave him a grumpy look but agreed anyway. Jiraiya helped her onto the bus, knowing about the few times she practically fell on her face while getting on and off it.

"What time should I be ready?" Kushina asked, getting her phone out to set her alarm.

"I'll pick you up around 8 or 9:00am." Jiraiya said, taking a seat next to her. Minato, for some reason prefers to set up in the passenger's seat next to the driver and only seats with them sometimes when he feels like it. "You should've seen what happen tonight, "Jiraiya sighed, "A girl got pass the guards and ran up on stage and up to Minato."

"What did he do?" Kushina questioned, knowing how rough the security can be if a fan misbehaves.

Jiraiya smiled, "Minato turned had turned around when the security grabbed her and started dragging her across the stage. And guess what he did?" He asked, lowly, not wanting Minato to hear their conversation, "He stopped in the middle of the song and grabbed ahold of the girls arm and pulled her way from them because she had started crying."

"She started crying?" Kushina asked, scrunching her nose up in question.

Jiraiya shrugged and nodded, "She looked around 10 or 11 years old.. He said, "Hey! Leave her alone!" ". Minato respects his fans and cares for them. He even smiles, _really _smiles for them. "I wish you could have seen the look on the man's face." Jiraiya laughed. The rest of the drive was of Jiraiya asking Kushina how to get a woman to go out on a date with him, which Kushina ignored as he asked over and over. Finally pulling up the corner of her street, she stood up with Jiraiya and gave him a side hug, "See you tomorrow, kid." He smiled.

"Get off the bus, you brat!" Called Minato from the front. Kushina's lip twitch as she sent a glare to the front of the bus. Sighing, she gave Jiraiya and the bus driver a wave before stepping off the bus. Walking up to the side of the bus, she cupped her hands around her mouth to yell to Minato.

"I'm leaving!" Kushina yelled, trying to irritate him. She narrowed her eyes when he slid opened the window and leaned the upper half of his body out the window.

"Things happen to little girls who don't go home." He said, narrowing his eyes back at her, "_Bad things_." Before she could say anything back, they bus shrieked and began driving off. But she managed to throw her rolled up sweater and hit him in the face. "Ew.." Minato caught the piece of clothing before he could blow away. Kushina grumbled at the bus as he drove out of view before stomping her way home.

* * *

**Well, I have a few other stories I'm working on, so I may not update quickly. :) (This story was requested)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-_

Kushina elbowed her phone off the bed and sighed, "Too early to this.." She mumbled as she pushed the blankets off of herself and made her way to the bathroom. Turning the light on, she jumped back after getting a look at herself in the mirror, "Don't I look… _attractive_.." Turning the foist on, she rubbed her face with some cold water before picking up a brush and brushing the knots out of her hair. _Maybe while we're at it, I'll ask Jiraiya for a haircut.._

After showering and wrapping a towel around her frame, she made her way back into her bedroom to get dressed. Something was telling her to wear something that is easy to change out of and something that can get dirty. Sticking her bottom lip out in thought, she slowly held up a dress. Sighing, she threw it side on the bed and pulled out a pair of leggings and tossed them aside as well. _Looks like I'll just wear those. _She thought as she began to change into them. Walking over to her closet, she pulled down her cardigan sweater and slipped it on along with a pair of boots before walking out of her bedroom.

"Kushina, you have to work today? It's Sunday.." Her mother said, handing her a coffee cup. Kushina nodded and took a sip of her morning drink as she grabbed her bag, "Oh, well, have a good day, sweetie. I'm off to work." Kushina nodded again as her mother grabbed her car keys and walked towards the front door, "Lock the door when you leave!" She called over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her.

Taking a look at the time, Kushina walked back into her bedroom and picked her phone up off the floor and placed it in her sweater pocket and grabbed her bag and walked out.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Grabbing her house key, she opened the front door and stepped out, not bothering to look up. After clicking the door locked, she turned around and was met with a scowling blonde, which made her scowl. "Uhg." She grunted.

"Looking at you in that outfit is '_uhg'_." Minato grunted as well, "Let's go." He said, turning on his heel and walking down to Jiraiya's truck. Kushina waited a few moments before following and taking the back seat behind Jiraiya in the front seat.

"Sorry, I sent Minato to go get you." Jiraiya apologized as he started backing out of the driveway, "I would have called you, but my phone died. And Minato doesn't want your number in his contacts or history calls." He chuckled, "Where to first?"

"Oh, Jiraiya, I was thinking-" Kushina said, leaning up towards his seat.

"Surprising." Minato said, cutting her off.

"-could I maybe get my hair cut today?" Kushina finished, narrowing her eyes to the one sitting on the passenger's side. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and gave her a look through the middle mirror.

"Haircut?" Kushina nodded, "Why would you want a haircut? The long hair suits you." Jiraiya said. Kushina shrugged and looked down to her hair, which was still a little damp from her shower.

"I think it's _too _long. I mean, " She paused and looked behind her, "I'm able to _sit _on it."

"Wrap it around your neck and use it as a scarf." Minato suggested, "Don't cut it." He said as he brought his phone to his ear for a phone call.

"Give me another reason why I shouldn't cut it." Kushina said, giving him a testy look. She has questioned him and the things he says and calls her from the time she started working under him. He has called her mean names and said nasty things to her, but has never made fun of her physical qualities. He has never called her ugly, well he has, but she didn't really _feel _he meant it. The fact that something about her hair has never left his lips in a negative way surprises her. I mean, the color and the length make's it ugly and stiff looking. She still hates him, though.

"Hey, that's a good idea! With the weather cooling down, you don't need to go buy a scarf." Jiraiya pointed out.

Kushina sighed, "If I shouldn't cut it, can I dye it?" _I hate my red hair.. _With her eyes on Jiraiya, she didn't catch Minato suddenly dropping his phone after hearing such a thing. "What do you think, Jiraiya?" Jiraiya hummed in thought and scratched his chin, eyeing her through the mirror. It's not unusual for teens to dye their hair..

"Fine." He sighed, "We'll think about it." Kushina nodded and pulled out her phone, seeing there was traffic so might as well entertain herself. She yelped when her phone started buzzing and lighting up, her best friend calling through. Sighing, she might as well answer it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Kushina! Are you working?" _ Mikoto Uchiha, her best friend since forever. She, along with her boyfriend Fugaku use to be friends with Minato when they were kids. She told Kushina that he suddenly moved away and didn't leave a trace on where he was going. Then almost out of nowhere, he was _everywhere_. Talk shows, magazines', newspapers; he was the biggest talk and still is. Mikoto has asked many times for Kushina to let her talk to him, but he refuses every time Kushina asks'.

"Yes, I'm working. Sort of." Kushina answered, slightly nodding.

"_Can I please talk to him?_" Mikoto tried, the remaining hope she has laced in her voice. When Kushina got the job, Mikoto was _siked_. Every time she talks to Kushina or when she has a chance, she tries to contact him, but he doesn't want to talk to her for some reason. It kind of hurts..

"I don't know, Mikoto.. He has said 'no' all the other times and- _Hey!_" Minato leaned back and snatched the phone from her hand and looked at it and twisted it in his hands as Kushina tried to get it back, "Give it back, you _dolt_! Or I'll punch you, ya know!" Minato pressed a hand to her face and pushed her slightly back by her cheek as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Mikoto gasped on the other end, "_Min-" Beep. _Minato hung up. Kushina's jaw dropped as he tossed the phone back to her and went back to whatever he was doing.

"That was rude!" Kushina leaned up and slapped his face, "Don't just take my phone and hang up on her- _Ow!_" Minato whirled around and grabbed her cheeks and started pinching them and stretching them outward. Kushina grabbed fistfuls of his hair and started wanking, but not hard enough to pull it out. Minato ended up being pulled into the back seat somewhere along the lines, both of the yelling insults and hitting each other like a few children.

"You guys get along so well." Jiraiya said, wiping a fake tear from the corner of his eye, "It's amazing." He sniffed.

"She started it." Minato said, pointing at her.

"_You_ started it!" Kushina yelled.

Minato cringed and scowled at her, "Two words," His hand went to his pocket, "_Tic- Tacs_" He threw the small thing of breath mints at her before climbing his way back in the front seat.

"Guys, _come on. _We're almost there. Can you guys go a few minutes _not _killing each other? You're like little children." Jiraiya said, "Ignore each other at least and play on Twitter or something.." Kushina huffed and started twisting and braiding a strand of her hair as Minato, as said, went on Twitter. Jiraiya saw this and tried to peek as Minato scrolled throw the feed while driving at the same time, "What's new, Minato? Anything ridiculous today?" He asked.

Minato sighed, "Some guy messaged me saying, "Oh, you support gay rights so you must be gay." " He tusked and narrowed his eyes at his phone, "I support animal rights, but do I look like a fucking alpaca to you?" Kushina just snorted at his response as Jiraiya gave out a full blown laugh.

"You-… Minato, you're _great._" Jiraiya said, ruffling up his hair which was rewarded with an elbow jamming into his ribs. Yelping, he snatched his hand back and snapped his eyes back on the road. Pulling into the parking lot of the Mall, Kushina wasted no time on jumping out of the car.

"Freedom!" She sang, going around in a circle.

"Shut up." Minato said, sliding on a beanie and sunglasses. He pushed the bangs that covered his forehead back into the hat and let his side bangs, that were a little longer than jaw length fall freely. "You're going to get hit by a car if you stand there in the middle of the street."

Kushina glared at him. Stomping over, she reached up and snatched his sunglasses and ran off towards the Mall entrance as quickly as she could.

"Bad choice, kid." Jiraiya mumbled, watching Kushina run into the building. Not long after, Minato zoomed off after her. He sighed, "_Very _bad choice, Kushina.." Shrugging, he stuck his car keys in his pocket and slid on his own pare of sunglasses as he made his way in the direction the two ran off in.

Kushina hurriedly shoved the glasses in her pocket and took a sharp turn into a shop, finding it a sunglasses shop. She knew Minato was right behind her even if she got a head start at this. This _could _be considered _normal _with them. Minato pisses her off, she takes something of his and runs; he chases her and catches her before she could get very far.

As if on cue, Minato popped up next to her, angry scowl on his face, "You freaking _brat_." He spat, sticking his hands in her pocket to retrieve his glasses. Kushina squeaked and grabbed his hands in gesture to get them away from her.

"Where do you think you're touching?!" She yelped when his hands brushed over a _no no _spot. They both stumbled out of the store and almost rammed into Jiraiya as he was walking up, "Don't _touch _me, you piece of _scum!_"

"You guys are so friendly." Jiraiya mumbled as he watched Minato pull out his sunglasses from her pocket and push Kushina into a pot plant that was by the vending machines. "So friendly." Sighing, he walked over to help Kushina out of the soil and off the ground.

"You little-"

"Kushina, no. We're in public now." Jiraiya said, setting the pot back up in place.

"I don't, "She grabbed a handful of the soil and threw it at Minato, "_care!" _ The muddy dirt went airborne through the air and nailed Minato in the back. Halting in his step, he slowly twisted his head around to face her. Jiraiya pressed his mouth together in a thin line and stepped away from Kushina as Minato simply took the mud ball off his leather jacket and threw it back, hitting her in the stomach.

"I'll just.. go get someone to clean this up.." Jiraiya said, quickly stepping aside.

* * *

"Why are you following me?" Minato asked, furrowing his brows to the red head walking a little behind him. Kushina clutched her fist and grinded her teeth together.

"It's practically my _job _to follow you, ya know!" She yelled, "I'm your _assistant! _That means I have to _assist _you wherever you go!"

"Oh yes, I remember when you almost followed me in the men's room almost a year ago when you started." Minato said, slightly rolling his eyes. Kushina blushed at the memory, quite thankful that he shoved her out before she could _see _what another man was doing in there. "You're an idiot assistant."

"Then why the hell did you hire me?!" Kushina questioned.

"Because-"

"Minato?!" They both paused and turned around to a group of girls huddled in a circle; pointing and giggling at Minato. Kushina sighed and stepped slight ways aside as they made their way up to the star. _Oh great.. _"Can I have your autograph?" The group pushed a young girl forward to him holding out a picture from his recent photo-shoot.

Minato sighed and smiled, "Sure." Leaning down, he pulled a marker from the inside of his boot and grabbed the photo from the girl's hands and kneeled down to her level, "What's your name?" He asked.

"Jenna.." She said shyly, watching him scribble in front of her. After a few more moments, Minato clicked the cap on his marker and handed Jenna back her paper. Jenna read over it and giggled and gave him a hug, which surprised him. "Thank you!" She pulled back, "When is your next concert going to be here?" She asked.

Minato raised an eyebrow and rubbed in his chin in though, something picked up from Jiraiya over the years, "Well, I'm certain I'll have another home concert. But, I'll be on the road starting tomorrow and won't be back for a little while." He said.

Kushina's eyes widen. _Tomorrow?!_

"Wow..!" Jenna said timely. Minato slowly stood up as she continued staring at him, allowing the group of girls to pull Jenna away.

"We're leaving tomorrow?" Kushina questioned as they continued on through the Mall. Jiraiya saw his newest woman target in an alcohol store and told them he'd met them in the Food Court later. Minato had to pick up a guitar from the Guitar Center, so that's where they're going.

"We're leaving tonight." Minato said.


	3. Chapter 3

Minato and Kushina stood there in the middle of the Mall, just staring each other down. They both were silently waiting for the other to do something; one was calm, the other was impatient. Kushina's plum colored narrowed eyes widen when a large hand grabbed the side of her head and smashed it into Minato's, making them both yelp out and fall to the floor.

"Hey guys! What are you two up two, huh?" Jiraiya asked, casually crossing his arms over his chest as a blonde haired woman walked up next to him and raised an eyebrow at the two teens on the floor. "An old friend of mine is going to help us with the shopping and picking out clothes for you guys." He said, wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulder. Minato moved in a sitting position and turned an ice cold glare up to the man.

"_Friend? _Since when is she your _friend_?" He asked, eyes moving over to the woman next to him, "Hi Tsunade." He waved.

"Hey, Minato!" She waved back, ignoring the blush that coated her cheeks as Jiraiya silently fumed.

"You guys _know _each other?" Kushina grunted out, hand still holding the throbbing spot on her head, "Oh.. and by the way," She started out sweetly, "Why did you do that?!" She yelled at Jiraiya, making the man back up.

"This girl has the head of a rhino." Minato said, standing to his feet, "Thick headed as ever." Kushina shot up and whacked him beside the head. He twisted around and kicked her feet out from under her, making her tumble back to the floor. "You idiot." He said as Kushina wanked him down to the floor and started hitting him back.

"You right," Tsunade said, looking over to Jiraiya, "They _do _get along well.."

"Bickering and always fighting." Jiraiya sighed, "I don't know why he hired her when he knew from the start he was going to have a problem with her."

"That's some odd logic there." Tsunade said, walking over to the teens and pulling them apart, "Alright, alright. There are things that need to get done before you guys leave tonight-"

"That reminds me!" Kushina piped up, looking over to Jiraiya, "Why didn't you tell me we were leaving _tonight?_" Jiraiya shrugged and looked around as if the answer would be in the area.

Tsunade sighed and placed her hands on her hips, "Jiraiya and I will make sure you're both ready on time to leave. We have plenty of time before then, so let's get moving." She set a hand on both their shoulders and began guiding them towards the closest clothing store, Jiraiya following close behind. Walking into the store, Minato face palmed as Jiraiya and Tsunade started laughing, hearing that the store was playing one of his songs.

"_Shout out to the dreams you'll chase! Shout out to hearts you'll break!" _The two adults sang aloud, making Kushina and a few other customers in the store laugh as Minato ignored them and walked to the back of the store to the men's section. "_Nothings gonna stop you now! I guess you better be going!"_

"Kushina, c'mon! Sing along with us." Tsunade said, walking over to the girl. Kushina shook her head and waved it off and walked over to the woman's section with her to go through the clothing as Jiraiya went over to Minato. "What kind of style are you looking for?"

Kushina hummed, picking off a green floral dress, "I guess just anything that looks good on me..?" Tsunade nodded, looking at her size before picking up a dozen random things and pushing her towards the dressing rooms.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade called to the man, getting his attention, "I'm going in with her, okay?" Jiraiya nodded and went back to just following Minato around as Tsunade walked into the dressing rooms with Kushina. "I want you to try on that green dress first." Kushina nodded as she closed the stall door to change, Tsunade taking a seat on a bench that was in there. "Why don't you and Minato get along?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Because he's an idiot!" Kushina yelled. A few minutes later, Kushina stepped out of the dressing room, green dress on. Tsunade turned and smiled, "Does it look alright?" Kushina asked, twisting side to side in front of the mirror. Tsunade nodded and stood up.

"We most definitely have to get you this one.." She said.

"You think?" Kushina asked, looking down to the clothing in question.

"I _know_." Tsunade nodded, "Alright, next one." She said, pushing Kushina back into the dressing stall. Kushina yelped as she was pushed in and the stall door was closed, "We should be done with the clothes shopping soon," Tsunade said, watching Minato and Jiraiya from the little view that was seeable from inside the woman's dressing room. Minato wasn't trying anything on and Jiraiya was just following him around like a little puppy carrying his clothes for him; the sight brought an amused smile to her face.

"Uh, Tsunade?" Kushina called.

"Oh, yes?"

"Can you help me zip this up?" Kushina asked, unlocking the stall door to let the woman in. She held the top of the dress together to make it easier for Tsunade to zip it up, "Thank you." She said once it was done. Turning around to show the woman the dress. Again, Tsunade smiled and nodded, "This one too?"

"Yes." She nodded again. Guess Kushina will be wearing dresses on the tour, even if the weather is cooling down. Once again, Tsunade giggled, hearing another of Minato's songs playing. Jiraiya was heard teasing Minato from the store, "Do you know what songs Minato will be singing on tour?" She asked.

"I heard from Jiraiya that he's working on something new.." Kushina said.

"New?" Tsunade questioned, "Oh, well, shouldn't _you _know of it too? I mean, you're his assistant.."

"Pfft. He doesn't tell me _anything _in that concept. I don't care anyways."

"Okay, okay." Jiraiya will have to have them separated when Minato isn't doing a concert. "Do you mind if I go see how the boys are doing clothes wise?"

"No, no. You can go ahead." Kushina said, "Go play dress up with the blonde little princess." She scowled, grumbling some other things under her breath as Tsunade stepped out. Tsunade chuckled and looked around for the two men, finding them slapping each other near the front of the store. Sighing, she made her way over.

"_Ow!_ Why are you hitting me?" Jiraiya yelped. Minato shrugged as Tsunade walked over and set a hand on the tall man's shoulder and laughed at the red marks forming on his arm, "Ah, Tsunade. How's Kushina doing?" He asked.

"She's doing fine. You should have seen her in this dress!" Tsunade said, "It was really good." Both adults looked over to Minato, finding him no longer standing there, "Hey, where'd he go?" Jiraiya shrugged and looked around, finally finding the questioned male at the cash register, totally ignoring them. "I wish you luck on tour with the two of them."

"Thanks," Jiraiya said, "I'll need all the luck I can get." He sighed, walking over to Minato with her, "How much longer will Kushina be?"

"I don't think- Oh, there she is." Tsunade said, pointing towards the dressing rooms that Kushina just walked out of. Kushina held a bundle of the clothing on her arm and a smaller bundle in the other, showing the separation. Tsunade walked over and placed her hands on her hips, "I'm guessing the smaller pile is the one you're getting..?" Kushina nodded, allowing the woman to take the smaller pile over to the cashier with Jiraiya while she went to put the other clothing back on the rack where they belong.

After getting a good portion of the clothing put back, Kushina pulled out her phone, wanting to talk to Mikoto for a little while. Placing the phone to her ear, it rang a few times before the girl answered.

"_Hello?" _Mikoto answered.

"Hey, sorry Minato hung up on you." Kushina apologized, "What are you up to now?" She asked.

Mikoto sighed, "_It's alright.. really. I'm just getting some shopping done with Fugaku. Hey, I hear Minato has a tour starting soon. Are you going with?" _She asked.

"I am." Kushina said, putting the last of the clothing on the rack, "We're leaving tonight."

Pause.

"_TOONIIIIGHTTT?!"_ Mikoto screamed, making Kushina nearly drop the phone. Then she paused, _Was that..? _Looking over to the store entrance, she found the female Uchiha heavily breathing outside and giving her cell phone a distressed look. Hanging up the phone, she ran towards her.

"Mikoto!" The said girl froze and looked up; face breaking out in a huge smile at the sight of the red head running towards her. Forgetting about her phone also, she ran up and collided her in a hug so great, they both fell to the ground, "I barely ever see you anymore." Kushina muffily said, face in her friends shoulder.

"I know." Mikoto sighed, eyes suddenly widening, "Wait, if you're here.. then is..?" Jet back orbs slowly looked up to the teen standing ways from them, eyes widen and locked on her, "Minato.." Kushina released her grip and helped her to her feet and grabbed her wrist, "Can I..?" Mikoto questioned, looking over to Kushina.

"Go ahead." Kushina shrugged, watching Mikoto walk up to Minato.

"Minato.. I-" She suddenly grabbed Minato by the shoulders and brought him into a hug, surprising everyone. "Minato, you're-.. Why did you never want to talk to me? I've been asking Kushina and.." She stopped her sentence, seeing the confused look Minato was giving her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked. Her eyes widen when his confusion melted to a cold stare; eyes becoming dull and almost completely emotionless, "Minato, what happen to you..?" Mikoto whispered. Jiraiya saw the tension rising and set a hand on the girls shoulder and guided her away and back to Kushina. "Jiraiya?"

"It's good to see you again, Mikoto." Jiraiya smiled.

"Mikoto, there you are. What are you-" They all looked over to the male that walked in and froze at the sight of the blonde star, "Minato..?" Minato sighed and checked the time before simply walking pass everyone.

"We should get moving. Time is running out." He said.

"Wait, Minato! You can't just walk away! They-" Kushina went to go beat some sense into his head, but Jiraiya stopped her. "What- Why are you just..?" Sighing, she walked over to her two friends and brought them in a warm hug, "I have to go. I'll call you guys before I leave, alright?" The two nodded sadly as Kushina, Jiraiya, and Tsunade walked out of the store, bags in hand.

"Where do you think he went?" Tsunade asked, scanning the area.

"Minato said something about Guitar Center." Kushina said, making the two adults freeze, "What's wrong?"

"Guitar Center?" Jiraiya questioned, panicked look upon his face. Kushina nodded, "Damn it.. Tsunade, where's the Guitar Center?" He asked. Tsunade quickly pointed to the side, showing them the store with 'Guitar Center' in big red letters in the short distance. Jiraiya nodded and turned to Kushina, "Go make sure he's in there. If he is, get what he needs and _get out_."

"Why? What's going on? Why do _I _have to do it?" Kushina questioned.

"_Rosaline_ works there." Jiraiya said.

"Minato's _ex_." Tsunade said.

* * *

_Why do I have to hurry? What's the big deal? _Kushina asked herself as she ran up to the store and went inside, nearly colliding into a man who was about to walk out, "Sorry! I'm sorry." She apologized and went around him. Standing up on her tip toes to get a better look at the store, she looked for the spikes of blonde. Finding them, she sighed and slumped back down and was about to walk up to him, but stopped as a girl, probably a little older than her hesitantly tapped his shoulder. Slightly panicking, she hid behind a drum set and listened to what the two began saying.

"Hey, Minato.. Long time no see. But I understand with your career and all." The girl said. Kushina didn't hear a reply from Minato's part, "So, what are you looking for?" The girl tried again, voice sickly sweet.

"Someone else who works here." Minato said coldly, walking around and closer to where Kushina was hiding at. _Jiraiya's going to enjoy hearing this. _Kushina thought, knowing the man might like that Minato is ignoring this girl. _So, this is the girl that broke Minato's heart? _She raised an eyebrow.

Ignoring the rude answer, the girl tried something else; a little bolder, "So.. I broke up with Michael.."

"Good for him." Minato said, walking away from her again. There was an impatient and annoyed sigh and the girl roughly grabbed his arm and tugged him to a stop. Minato slowly turned a hard, cold glare at her as his eyes shaded over, "_Let. Go." _He hissed. Kushina could practically _feel _his anger rising violently and was about to stand up, kind of knowing how it goes when he actually gets angry, but stopped when the girl started talking again.

"You've become very famous and popular, even I can't help but listen to your music.. So I was wondering," Her fingers trailed up his arm, a flirty gesture, "if you and I could..-" There was a sudden crashing, making the two look over to the drum set that was rolling around on the floor and the girl casually stepping away from it.

"Sorry." Kushina shrugged, "It just.. _fell._"

"Who's the chubby red head?" The girl asked, looking over to Minato, expecting him to go along with her, "Do you know her?" Kushina balled her fist and was about to punch this girls jaw off, but stopped when Minato yanked his arm away from her, making the girl stumble forward, "Hey! Minato?"

"I told you to _let go_." He said, walking pass her and up to another worker. Kushina stifled a laugh, seeing the defeated look upon Rosaline's face, making her snap her sudden angry eyes towards her.

"What's so funny?" She snarled.

Kushina stopped laughing and gave her a smug look, "You tried, but failed. I can tell you're _very _much hated." She said.

Rosaline tisked her tongue and gave Kushina a preppy look, "And what makes you think that? He's in love with me, sweet heart." She smirked.

Kushina raised an eyebrow, "Really? _That's _what you call a man in love?" She scoffed, "Tough love." She was suddenly slapped across the face, making her hair fly up as her head spun in the direction the force was going. The noise was loud enough to catch Minato's attention as he waited for his order and was about to go see what it was about, but Kushina seemed to have it covered. His eyes widen as Rosaline flew back into the shelf, Kushina's fist still implanted in her cheek.

He sighed, getting his wallet ready. Going to have to pay for that..

The entire shelf, including everything on it fell over, but Rosaline was already backing on Kushina, "You _bitch_!" She yelled, grabbing fistfuls of the red hair and swung her around as her fist went to hit Kushina in the face, "Who do you think you are?!" Kushina grabbed her fist and spun her around and threw her in another shelf that was next to them.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kushina yelled.

Going to have to pay for that too..

Rosaline shot up and landed a good punch on Kushina, making her stumble back. Taking this chance, she pushed her down and got on top of her and started hitting her repeatedly, "You think you know everything?! What are you to him anyways?!" She yelled as she kept hitting her, "Where do you stand in _his _life, you ugly bitch!" She was suddenly grabbed from behind and flung off of Kushina, catching her off guard. "What..?!" Her eyes landed on Minato as he picked Kushina up from the floor, guitar strapped to his back, "Minato.. I-"

"You were always the attention seeker, Rose.." Minato said, holding the angry girl in a tight grasp as she tried to go after her, "But, if you touch my assistant again, I'll step in more harshly than just now. Even if our feelings are now mutual towards her, it was a _big _mistake you just made."

"Let go of me!" Kushina shouted as Minato grabbed her wrist after placing some money on the counter, "I'm going to kill you!" She yelled at the girl standing up from the ground. Rosaline sped up and was about to hit her again, but Kushina's leg swung up and nailed her in the jaw. "Minato! Stop!" Minato pulled her out of the _now _destroyed store and away from Rosaline.

"You really _are _freaking idiot, Kushina." Minato grumbled, pulling out his cell phone and calling Jiraiya. After getting some distance from the store, Kushina started to calm down a little, "Meet us at the truck." Minato said before hanging up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

"H- Hold still." Tsunade said, trying her best to hold in her laugh as she cleaned the blood from the corner of the fuming girl's mouth and off her nose. Jiraiya, on the other hand was on the ground holding his gut as he laughed, having been told what happen.

"Jiraiya, shut up." Minato mumbled, kicking some of their bags out of the truck and onto the bus.

"We sent her there to look for you… Not to beat the crap out of your ex- girlfriend." He laughed out, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"She started it." Kushina grumbled. This made Tsunade start laughing and join in with Jiraiya. Sighing, Kushina stomped over and grabbed her bag to dig out her phone to make a phone call. Dialing in the number, she placed the phone to her ear and waited for the answer.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey mom, are you home?" She asked, stepping onto the bus and placing her bag with the others before stepping off again, nearly bumping into Minato as he grumped around.

"_Yes, I just got home. So did your father. Why?" _Her mother asked.

"We're stopping by before we hit the road. I also need to grab a few things." Kushina said, stepping over the still laughing man on the ground to get some silence while on the phone.

"_Alright, see you then. Will you guys be coming inside?" _Her mother asked.

"Um.." Kushina looked over her shoulder just in time as Minato kicked Jiraiya, making him stop his laughing, but only making Tsunade laugh even harder. "Yeah.. We'll come in.." She said, hanging up the phone, "Jiraiya?" She questioned, walking over to the man as Minato walked away and stomping on the bus.

"Yes?" He answered, sitting up from the ground and standing up.

"Are we still stopping by my place?" He nodded, brushing some gravel off his back and backside, "Good." Kushina sighed before walking over to the bus and stepping on, Tsunade and Jiraiya behind her. Minato was already sitting in the passenger's seat by the driver up front, totally prepared to ignore them. Jiraiya guided Tsunade and Kushina to the back of the bus to show them their room.

"You guys will be in this room." Jiraiya said, opening the door.

"Wait, Tsunade's coming along?" Kushina asked, turning to both of them as she set her bags down.

"Of course I am! Someone's gotta keep this bear in line." She smiled, elbowing Jiraiya in the stomach after setting her own bag down. Jiraiya chuckled and rubbed the spot painfully as the both of them walked out. _Why do I suddenly feel like they're going to be doing _things_ while on this tour? _Kushina gagged at the mental image and quickly walked out and shut the door behind her. "Where are we going first on this _tour_?" Tsunade asked, smile on her face.

"Well, first we're going to Washington," Jiraiya said, pulling out the schedule and setting it on the small dining table, "Then we're flying to New York for a few days." He said.

"Ooo~, I've always wanted to go to New York." Tsunade mumbled as Kushina walked to the front towards the bus driver.

"Hey, we're stopping at my place." She told him, "I need to get a few things.." The man nodded, giving her a kind smile as he drove off, "Thank you." Feeling a dull emotion next to her, she turned a scowl towards Minato's seat, finding him not even looking at her, but instead a picture that was in the back of his wallet. He sat there glaring at the picture of him and Rosaline with a scowl on his face. The picture looked slight old, but what was different about it is that he actually looked _happy _in the photo_. _Giving him a testy look, Kushina turned away. _Uhg, relationships.._ She inwardly groaned.

"Ah! Kushina," Jiraiya said, "Have you ever been to Florida?" He asked.

Kushina raised an eyebrow, kind of wondering where that came from, "No, I actually haven't.."

"Well, that's the last stop on the tour before we fly back home." Jiraiya said, "But first, " He said as the bus pulled to a stop, "Let's get whatever you need from home."

"Oh, we're at my house already?" Kushina mumbled to herself as she stepped off the bus. She didn't even get two feet before she heard yelling.

"_Kushina! _What's wrong with your face?!" Her mother shouted, gesturing to the bused lip and the bruise forming under her eye.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Minato said from the bus window, "It's always looked that messed up." Ignoring him, Kushina stuck her bottom lip out to try and look at it as her mother grabbed the sides of her face and scanned it.

"Well I-"

"Your daughter beat the crap out of someone at the Mall." Jiraiya said, crossing his arms over his chest. Her mother gasped, making them all think she's about to yell, but were surprised when her and Kushina high fived.

"She did? Tell me what happen!" A wide smile spread across her face as Jiraiya started explaining what happen while Kushina and Tsunade went inside to grab the things she needs.

"Dad?" Kushina called out, walking into her bedroom with Tsunade.

"Yeah?" The man called back from the living room. Walking out of the living room, he made his way to his daughter's room. He paused, taking a double take at the woman standing in the door way that is _not _his daughter, "Uh.. What?"

"Hey dad." Kushina smiled, popping her head up from over Tsunade's shoulder. Before he could question the marks on her face, she slumped back down and started gathering her stuff. She grabbed her laptop bag for school work and her fox stuffed animal her mother made her when she was little. It's an exact replica of Kurama; their nine- tailed pet fox. "Can you make sure Kurama gets taken care of while I'm gone? I can't take him with.." Kushina questioned her father.

"Uh, yes! I will make sure of it." Her father said, eyes still locked on the mean looking woman in the doorway, "Why are you blocking the doorway, miss?" He asked.

"I'm changing dad! So don't come in." Kushina said, finally changing out of the dress with dirt stains on it. Giving the garment a look of pity, she tossed it aside as she changed her clothing. Once finished, she walked over to the bathroom to gather her hair stuff before walking out and giving her father a hug, "I'll be gone a short while, so take care of them for me, alright?" She asked, gesturing to her mother and Kurama. Her father nodded and patted her back as they separated.

"Come on." Tsunade wrapped her arm around Kushina's shoulders and walked back outside where the bus was waiting. Kushina walked up to her mother and gathered her in a tight hug as Tsunade walked up to the bus with Jiraiya.

"See you soon, mom." Kushina mumbled.

Her mother smiled and rubbed her back before they parted, "Before you go, I have a question honey.." Kushina nodded, showing her to go on, "If what Jiraiya told me is right, can you and that Minato fellow please behave?" Kushina puffed her cheeks out and walked away stubbornly. "Have a safe trip!" She waved.

Kushina waved as she stepped onto the bus and took a seat, feeling the bus jerk forward, "_And _it _begins._" Kushina groaned.

"Don't complain." Minato said from the front.

"Don't start." Jiraiya said, hoping to avoid any argument or fight that'd start between them.

"Don't bud in." Both Minato and Kushina said. Tsunade giggled and patted the speechless man's shoulder in gesture to slightly comfort him.

"Both of them just turned on you." She said, "That's pretty bad." Kushina sighed and slumped back, eyes sliding over to the front windshield, seeing it started raining. Standing up, she walked towards the front, "Oh no.." Tsunade said, thinking there's going to be something started, but felt relieved when Kushina started talking to the bus driver. "Never mind. False alarm."

"Get your butt away from me." Minato said, turning sideways in his seat and kicking her away.

"And it begins." Jiraiya muttered, watching Kushina lean over the seat and hitting him.

"My butt was nowhere near you, ya know! And don't kick me either!" Kushina said. Minato _thudded_ her in the head with a book he was reading as he stood from his seat and pushed her aside. Kushina angrily sighed. Picking up the book, she threw it, hitting Minato in the back. "Idiot.." She muttered under her breath. Turning to go back to talking to the bus driver, she didn't see Minato walking over. She yelped when she was pulled back roughly by her shoulders, colliding into the floor a moment later. "_Oof_!" Minato stood casually above her, raising an eyebrow. As he turned to walk away, she twisted around and reached up and grabbed his ankles, causing him to fall over.

Narrowing his eyes, he leaned forward and start pinching her cheeks hard, "Ignorant brat.." He muttered. Kushina hit his arms, trying to get him to release her face. Jiraiya and Tsunade walked over and separated them. Tsunade guided Kushina to the room while Jiraiya tried to talk to Minato out there.

"I'm going to bed." Kushina said once they were in the room, not letting Tsunade get a word in. Tsunade frowned and pouted before walking back out, letting the girl lay down. Kushina bit at her lip angrily as she got situated before closing her eyes, going to force sleep upon herself.

* * *

Randomly sitting up, she rolled off the bed and stumbled towards the door, a little groggy from just waking up. Clicking the door closed, she noticed it was dark and dimly lit outside from the view from the windows and windshield. Walking over, she leaned on the bus driver's seat and looked ahead to the road. It was wet, showing her it had rained wherever they're at now. She found her eyes on the passenger's seat, which was empty. Looking back over to the driver's seat, she gasped, seeing Minato was the one driving.

"Hi." Minato said, giving her a short glance through the mirror, "If you're wondering where Eric is, he's resting. So don't start your damn complaining." Minato said, narrowing his eyes. Kushina shook her head, not really in the mood to argue back since she just woke up. Walking around, she plopped in the passenger's seat and just stared ahead to the road. "You know, I'm kind of glad you're awake." Minato said.

Kushina raised a testy eyebrow, "Why's that?"

"You snore like an old fat man, you know that? It was _loud._" He said, "I'm surprised the others slept through that." Kushina rolled her eyes, ignoring him once again as she watched him turn down a side road. _I don't snore.. Not that I know of at least.. _She narrowed her eyes at that thought, suddenly getting curious.

"Since when do _you _know how to drive a bus?" She asked, almost rudely.

"You complaining?" Minato asked.

"No.."

"Then.. just shut up." The silence stretched and Kushina became wider awake as they drove into a city, lights lighting everything up. She leaned closer to the window as they passed street lights, lit buildings, etc.. There weren't many people on the street or sidewalks and not much cars can be seen being driven around. But what really caught her attention was the large white building in the distance.

"We're-"

"In Washington City." Minato said, cutting her off.

"How-"

"We obviously drove here." Minato said, gesturing his hands to the road.

"Where-"

"To the Stadium." He cut her off again.

"Why-"

"Where you really about to ask me _why_?" He asked her, "You're more stupid in the mornings." Again, she rolled her eyes and leaned her elbow against the arm rest on the seat as another silence came upon them.

"What time is it?" She mumbled.

This time, Minato rolled _his _eyes, tired of all the questions already. Tapping his phone, he looked at the time, "6:07 in the morning."

Kushina's eyes widen a little. _I thought it was night time still.. _"How long have you been driving?"

"Since last night." He said simply.

She sat up in her seat, "Minato, you should really-"

"What? _Rest?_" He scoffed, "I'm fine. Don't even _pretend_ to worry." Kushina sighed and slumped back down in her seat. Maybe a little, just for a single moment, she was a little worried.

* * *

**I think more discretion will be coming from Minato's side of the deal.. Though the dislike coming from both of them is mutual.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kyyah! There he is!" Minato hadn't even taken _three_ steps from the bus and he's already hearing screaming, and it wasn't coming from Kushina. "Minato!" Looking over, his eyes widen at the large crowd of photographers and girls holding fan signs.

"_And that's _our cue to get moving." Jiraiya said, sliding his sunglasses on and acted like a guard as the crowds began running over. Him and Tsunade blocked Minato from reach as they were slumped and nearly barricaded in. Kushina followed closely behind, holding on to the back of Jiraiya's jacket as they made their way into the back of the Stadium where the concert was taking place.

"Minato, we love you!" A few girls screamed out.

"Yeah.. hi." Minato muttered, sending his fans a salute as he was shoved inside the building. Jiraiya reached back and grabbed Kushina and Tsunade's arms and pulled them inside and slammed the door shut.

"Why are there _that_ many people waiting for you this early in the morning?" Tsunade asked, not expecting to get an answer from any of them, "This is crazy. I don't know how you sleep at night."

"I, for one, don't know how _you guys _slept _last night _with that animal snoring up a storm." Minato said, walking down the freakishly huge hallway. Kushina, who is more awake than before, took the clip board she had in her hand and hit him. He ignored her as a few stage workers and others came up to him and pulled him aside. It was a morning concert his doing; something he hasn't done in a while. Minato was brought to the dressing room while Tsunade and Jiraiya went to the back stage to help set up before he was to start. Kushina.. she went in the dressing room with Minato. "No peeking." Minato said as he prepared to change.

"Don't get your hopes up." Kushina said, turning around and placing the clipboard over her closed eyes for extra assurance. At the sound of shuffling and clothes being taken off, Kushina blushed. No matter how many times she has stood in the room while he's changing, she gets _so _angry at her embarrassment. Even if she's not looking, she's never been in the same room while a male is changing until she took this job. As his assistant, she has to be with him at all times.. Opening her eyes, she was met with paper and words. Frowning once she got a look at the time schedule, she nearly turned around, "Hey, Minato?"

"What is it?" He asked, slipping on his shirt. "You can turn around now."

Kushina sighed and slowly turned back around, "Since with your schedule today.. Would you like anything to boost your energy?" She asked, offering to get him a coffee or energy drink or something.. _He also drove us here.. _

"No, I'm fine." He said, leaning down to tie his boots, "Can you just go get my guitar?" This is one of the rare times when they're not biting each other's head off. Minato getting ready, Kushina does a few ernes for him; the job gets done. Then they're back to yelling at each other by the time they go home. Kushina pressed her mouth in a thin line as she stepped out to go get the asked item. He always asks' for it while he's getting ready, so he shouldn't need to ask for it anymore. She'll just have to have it with her. Jiraiya had grabbed the guitar when they came in so, so she'll have to get it from him.

Walking down another freakishly large hallway, she headed for the back stage area. The concert was going to be a big one she can tell, already hearing the screaming and cheering as she got closer. Once making it to the destination, she had to look around for Jiraiya until she found him _on _the stage messing around with… Minato's guitar. Sighing, she ran over and grabbed it from his hands and ran away before he could protest. "Sorry, I need this!" She yelled over her shoulder. Running back down the hallway, just as she was about to open the door it swung open, making her fall back and hit the other side of the wall.

Minato blinked, very confused on why she just flew into the wall, "Uh.." His eyes landed on his guitar. Kneeling down, he slowly took it from the girl glaring at him, about to punch him. Putting the guitar aside he turned back to Kushina, "You going to hit me or what?" Wow, he's actually going to allow her to hit him..

"_What_?" Kushina spat out, standing to her feet.

Minato shrugged, "Offer stands." He just hit her with a door and made her crash into a wall. Gritting her teeth, she shoved him back into the dressing room. Picking up his guitar, she threw it at him and slammed the door shut as he caught it.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she pressed her back to the wall next to the door, "If you need anything, I'll be out here! Okay?!"

"Look who started their period!" Minato called, pausing for a moment, "Oh wait, you're always like this." She's on her period every day of the year..?

"You just hit me with a door, ya know!" She yelled, turning an angry glare at the wall. "And you did it on purpose, didn't you?!"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?!" She shrieked.

"Your voice just cracked!" Minato said, "You're still going through puberty? You really are little."

"I am _not_!" She's around 1 or 2 years younger than him or something. "Just hurry up and get ready!"

"What do you think I'm doing, Sherlock?"

"I'm about to come in there and rip your mouth off, ya know!" She clutched her fist.

"Oh, how _scary_." He said sarcastically. Growling, Kushina threw open the door and stomped in, finding him not in there. She stood there in complete confusion for a minute before the door closed behind her, making her whirl around. Just as she did, a pillow collided into her face, "You know better not to come in a boys dressing room." Kushina grunted and snatched the pillow from his hands and started hitting him repeatedly.

"You are _SUCH _an annoying idiot! Why do I even work for you?!" She asked.

"_You're _the one who came for the interview." Minato said, grabbing the pillow.

"_You're _the one who hired me!" She said, trying to tug it from his hands.

"You can quit anytime you want!" Minato said, pulling the pillow out of her hands and throwing it on the other side of the room. Kushina paused. Really? Has she really _never _thought of that? "_You're _the idiot." Sighing in annoyance, Kushina shoved him back. Minato grabbed her arms, causing the both of them to roll over the chair and tumble to the floor. The things on the table jumped up and rolled off to the floor. Minato pinned her fist down with one hand and squished her face together with the other, "Why are you so _violent?_" He paused and raised an eyebrow towards the door as someone opened it.

"Oh..!" The elder woman covered her eyes, "I am so sorry for interrupting!" With that, she closed the door and left.

Silence.-

Kushina furrowed her brows and bit his hand, making him yelp and pull back. Sitting up, she pushed him back and grabbed the pillow that was thrown before and started hitting him. Straddling his hips, she hit his head and chest, "Annoying! Annoying! _Annoying!_" Minato grabbed the pillow and tossed it aside and head budded her, making her fall back.

"Okay, _rhino _head.." He winced, holding the red welt forming on his forehead. Kushina pouted, sitting up on her elbows as she rubbed her throbbing forehead. Minato sighed and stood to his feet as someone knocked on the door, "What is it?" He called out.

"Minato, you ready?" Jiraiya asked from the other side.

"Yeah.." Slipping on his black hoodie, he paused before opening the door. Rolling his eyes, he sighed. Walking over, he grabbed Kushina's arms and pulled her up off the ground, "Come on, you little baby." Kushina sighed and allowed him to help her up before they both shoved each other out the door and made their way to the back stage.

"Why are your foreheads red?" Tsunade asked, looking at the two read marks on their heads. Minato ignored her as he walked pass, grabbing a microphone one of the stage workers were extending out to him. Sending a lazy salute over his shoulder, he walked out in front of the loud and screaming crowd. Usually Kushina would find a place to sit, but she's never been in DC before, so she's going to watch from the sidelines with Jiraiya and Tsunade. They watched as he walked to the edge of the stage and got down on his stomach in front of the people trying to grab him. After a few moments, he moved to his knees as he pulled a young girl, probably younger than 10 or so up on stage.

"Did he just jack a little girl?" Kushina asked, narrowing her eyes as the music started. The little girl had glasses on with her hair golden hair in two pig tails and was wearing a pink and blue dress.

(Song: I Like That, by Before You Exit)

"_You got that smile, you got it all." _Minato sang, "_I know I'm right, but think I'm dead wrong. You got that face, you've got that laugh." _The girl covered her face and tried hiding behind him, making him laugh, "_I know you're shy and girl, I like that." _He moved around and grabbed her hand, "_Can't find a mirror to see what I see in you. But I will follow you until you see it, too. I know I can't help but love everything you do. But you can't see that and girl I like that. I- I- I, I like that. I- I- I, I like that."_

"Seriously, he kind of just _took _that girl." Kushina pointed out.

"_So take my world, just take it all._ _I'd cross the earth to break your free fall. I'd run the street to show you that, I'm so in love and girl, I like that." _He twisted the girl around in a little dance, "_Can't find a mirror to see what I see in you. But I will follow you until you see it, too. I know I can't help but love everything you do. But you can't see that and girl I like that. I'll be there when you don't know what you should do. If your heart breaks I'll be there to fix it, too. I know I can't help but love everything you do. But you can't see that and girl I like that. I- I- I, I like that. I- I- I, I like that."_

He kneeled down to the girl's level as they both stood at the bottom of the stage, "_You got glasses on. I- I like that. Sing this song. I- I like that. Girl, it's on. I- I like that. I- I- I, I like that. No makeup on. I- I like that. Sing this song. I- I like that. Girl it's on. I- I like that. I- I- I, I like that. I- I- I… Can't find a mirror to see what I see in you. But I will follow you until you see it, too. I know I can't help but love everything you do. But you can't see that and girl I like that. I'll be there when you don't know what you should do. If your heart breaks I'll be there to fix it, too. I know I can't help but love everything you do. But you can't see that and girl I like that.(x3)_ _I- I- I, I like that.(x4)"_

"Minato! We love you!" A dozen girls screamed as he finished the first song. Minato chuckled and waved to the crowd before giving the girl his ear as she tapped his shoulder.

"What's she doing?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know? Requesting a song?" Jiraiya shrugged, watching Minato nod and help the girl back off stage. It's not unusual that Minato would bring someone on stage. It's usually the little ones he brings up because they're more shy instead of the older ones who are very loud and clingy.

"Alright! Before that, "Minato looked over and pointed to a random man in the audience, "_You_. In the math shirt." The guy's eyes widen and pointed to himself, "Yes, come here. Get up here." Minato commanded, walking over to help the guy on stage. The man was probably a boyfriend or brother. He looked older than Minato, but Minato was a little taller. "I want you to take this microphone, "He pointed to the crowd, "There are _a lot _of girls here, you realize that, right?" Minato asked.

"Yes, I see that quite well." The guy laughed. Kushina narrowed her eyes and leaned against the wall and listened for what he was going to say and do.

"Alright, I want you to tell them what they have to have, to have good value to men." The crowd quieted down as Minato handed the guy the mic. The guy looked a little trashy, but Minato wasn't judging on how he dressed and his body language. He wanted to know a random males opinion on a woman's value. At this, Kushina, Jiraiya, and Tsunade got more interested.

"Alright. A woman with a skinny waist and _big _hips is what I call great value." Minato crossed his arms over his chest at this as the guy went on, "Big lips and a butt are great as well-" Minato snatched the mic away, surprising the guy and a portion of the crowd.

"Okay.." His eyes trailed down to the guy's shirt. Nodding, he started walking around the guy, "You like math? Seeing shirt, I think you do."

"He's an honor roll in math!" A girl shouted, probably his girlfriend. Though, she looked a little angry and hurt towards the words that came from her boyfriend's mouth.

"Really? That's great! Congrats. But, uh," Minato paused, narrowing his eyes at the guy, "Who taught you math?"

"My teacher?" The guy answered smugly, trying to be funny. Minato sighed and shook his head. This is going to be an interesting concert..

"No, that's not exactly what I meant." He said. Pausing for a minute, he looked over the math shirt he was wearing before he spoke again, "You like math, right? You really any good at it?" He asked again.

"Yeah..?" The guy nodded, raising a smug eyebrow.

"Alright, let's put it this way," Minato said, "Who taught you that the value of a woman is the ratio of her waist to her hips, and the circumference of her buttocks and the volume of her lips?" The guy furrowed his brows together in thought as he took that in, "Your math is dangerously wrong; her value is nothing less." Clapping irrupted throughout crowd and from the sidelines from Jiraiya and Tsunade. Kushina stood there dumbfounded at the words that he spoke.

She knows he is inspirational, but she never thought that his words would touch her. When the guy was talking and giving his input, she couldn't help but look over her body. Yes, she has a feminine built body, but her chest… She looked over to Tsunade and frowned. Sighing from her mood suddenly going down, she plopped down to the floor and started drawing invisible shapes in the floor boards and concrete.

"Stupid boys and their stupid words.." She grumbled, "Stupid small chest."

* * *

**Okay, I'm taking a small break to update my other stories. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Minato waved to his audience before running off the stage. He had a short break, and he was going to use it to change his clothing. A few of the girls tried yanking him off stage while he was talking to them. How their arms are longer than normal human beings, he doesn't know. And actually, he wants to keep it that way. After quickly changing his clothes and completely ignoring Kushina when she tried to ask him something, he ran back to the back stage in record time.

"What song you singing next, kiddo?" Jiraiya asked. Normally they'd plan out what he sings, but today they're just winging it. Kind of. Minato shrugged and looked around. Finding the person he was looking for drawing invisible things into the ground, he jogged over.

"Give me your phone." He said, bending down next to her.

"What? Why?" Kushina asked, hand going to her pocket.

"Just give me your phone."

"_No_. What are you going to do with it?" Kushina asked, holding the item in her hand.

"You say that like I'm going to eat it." Minato said, snatching the device from her hand. Ignoring her slight violent verbal protest, he began texting someone. After a few minutes, he got his reply and tossed it back to her. "Okay."

"_You're welcome!_" Kushina yelled towards him. Groaning, she went through her messages, surprised that he had texted Mikoto asking her what her favorite song by him was. Another message came in, making her eyes widen.

_Mikoto; I'm watching him live right now with Fugaku. :) We couldn't stop laughing when he was nearly pulled off the stage. Lol._

Blinking, she turned her attention back to Minato who was about to go back on again, "You're going to sing her favorite song?" _That song.. it was the one being played in that store.. _Minato partly ignored her as he slipped off his jacket, leaving him in just a white tee- shirt, jeans, and his combat boots. "_Minato_!" _Freaking flake, don't ignore me!_

"Yeah, yeah. I'm doing Mikoto's favorite song. Geez, you're so noisy." He sighed. They both squinted their eyes to the stage, seeing someone had thrown something on it. Raising an eyebrow, Minato slowly stepped out to go inspect it. As he got closer, he could tell it was a piece of clothing. Turning around, he grabbed the microphone from Kushina and walked closer to it. Many giggles and laughing can be heard from the crowds, but he thought nothing of it. Until he saw what it was.. "Oh, _okay." _He jumped back, seeing it was a bra. "Uh.." He pressed his mouth in a thin line and looked to the laughing crowd, "I- I'm guessing someone is missing a.. Yeah, _no_." Shaking his head, he kicked the item off the stage.

Kushina had fallen over laughing and was already having tears forming in her eyes. Who throws their bra up to a stage? _Apparently Minato's fan girls..! _She could already hear Mikoto laughing her head off at this.

"Why'd he kick it off?!" Jiraiya questioned, looking purely devastated that Minato had gotten rid of it, "It looked like a good size! He could have kept it!" Tsunade growled and punched the back of his head, making him ram into the floors.

"I would like you guys to keep those things on." Minato said, "I hear they're good and.. stuff.. Yeah." Kushina laughed harder at this to where almost no noise came out. Minato looked like he had no idea what to do on the concept of girls throwing such clothing at him. He walked around stage to see if there were any more surprises before looking over to Kushina and scowling, "You sound like a choking bird." He said. Kushina shrugged and plopped down on her back to continue her laughing.

"A choking bird?" Tsunade questioned, looking down to Kushina in amusement. Well, it could be considered 'choking'. The poor girl was barely making a sound and her face was nearing the color of her hair. "Kushina, you're going to kill yourself." Tsunade scoffed, kneeling down to help her off the ground.

"H- He looked so confused!" She laughed, "He has obviously never done anything erotic..!" He looked like he has never seen one before. Jiraiya laughed and slapped a hand on her shoulder, making her flinch.

"Would you believe me if I said he has?" He asked, wide smile on his face. Tsunade grabbed his ear and yanked him aside for a talk, leaving Kushina gapping in her place. _He has? _Was it perhaps with Rosaline? He was apparently in love with her.. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Minato started the song; the one Mikoto loves.

(Song: Gold, by Owl City)

"_Stand on up and take a bow. There's something there and it's showing. There's no need to look around, you're the best we got going." _ He sang, "_Shout out to the dreams you'll chase, shout out to the hearts you'll break. Nothing's gonna stop you now. I guess you better be going."_

Jiraiya and Tsunade walked back over and took back their place next to Kushina and crossed their arms over their chests'.

"_You'll never be far, I'm keeping you near. Inside of my heart, you're here. Go on, it's gotta be time. You're starting to shine.. 'Cause what you got is, gold, I know you're gold. Gold, I know, I know. I don't need the stars in the night, I found my treasure. All I need is you by my side. So shine forever. Gold, I know you're gold. (x2) It won't take you long to get, when you feel like you're soaring. So write it all and don't forget, you got to tell us your story."_

_Mikoto; HE'S SINGING THE SONG! OMG! KUSHINA I'M FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW AND FUGAKU IS SUFFERING BECAUSE OF IT. _Kushina laughed at the text message she had just received.

"_Shout out to the friends back home, shout out to the hearts you've known. You gave them nothing but the best, yeah. And you can tell them your story. You'll never be far, I'm keeping you near. Inside of my heart, you're here. Go on, it's gotta be time. You're starting to shine.. 'Cause what you got is, gold, I know you're gold. Gold, I know, I know. I don't need the stars in the night, I found my treasure. All I need is you by my side. So shine forever. Gold, I know you're gold. (x2)"_

_So he still cares about his old friends, huh? _Kushina thought, locking her attention on him.

"'_Cause what you got is, gold, I know you're gold. Gold, I know, I know. I don't need the stars in the night, I found my treasure. All I need is you by my side. So shine forever. Gold, I know you're gold. (x2) You're gold! (x2)." _ Minato ended the song and walked up to the end of the stage. Kneeling down, he extending his hand down to a few people and shook their hands with a smile on his face before standing up and walking out.

"Minato, you-" Jiraiya stopped talking when Minato just simply walked pass them all after handing him the microphone. The stage lights shut down as the audience began gathering their things and leaving. Minato has a signing to do before he leaves, so he's going out to do that. Kushina realized this and ran to catch up to him, following by Jiraiya and Tsunade.

_Mikoto; Kushina this is Fugaku. Mikoto is currently crying on the floor, so. Hi._

Kushina shook her head the text, a sweet smile on her face. Looking ahead were Minato's back was in view as he walked down the hallway towards the exit, she sighed. _Maybe I could get him to talk to them later.. _"Minato!" She yelled, running up beside him.

Minato groaned, "_What?_" He snarled, glaring at her. Seeing how she was less than a meter away from him, he stepped aside, "You're going to rub your stupid off on me if you get too close, you brat." Kushina gritted her teeth. She ran up to him to ask him a simple darn question, but _no. _Someone was getting a little prissy. Gripping her clip board, she hit him on the arm before stomping ahead of him and walking out the exit before him. Scowl still on his face, Minato walked out as well and took the back way to the signing.

"MINATO! There he is!" Minato jumped at the dozen screams that sounded and turned around to the mop of girls running towards him from the side. Signing will have to wait.. Eyes widening, he took off in a random direction away from them. Ever since he learned to walk and eventually run, he has obtained the nickname 'The Yellow Flash'. It was a name Mikoto had given him a while before he suddenly moved, but the name still lives. Sliding on his feet around a corner, he saw Kushina in the distance. Oh, she's really going to hate him for this.

Minato quickly skinned to a stop next to her. The girls were was away because of how fast he was running, "Minato, what do you-?" Kushina yelped when he grabbed her wrist and yanked her forward as the mop got closer, "What are you doing?! Let go!" She yelled, trying to tug her hand free.

"You either run or get trampled on!" He said yelled over his shoulder, "Signing's going to have to wait!" Many recording camera's and flashes went off as they ran pass a large group of recorders. The sudden thought of tripping Kushina and using her to slow down the girl's popped in his mind, making a glim flash through his eyes.

"Okay, I understand the running away part!" Kushina yelled, trying to block herself from the cameras, "But, why are you taking me with you?!"

"I'm seriously thinking about tripping you and abandoning you!" Minato said, "It's just some running. You could use the exercise from the way you eat, fatso." Kushina went to hit him, but he ducked. Turning a corner, he pushed her in a valley before the girls could see and watched them run pass and out of sight. He sighed, "Glad that's over.." Suddenly he was hit with a garbage can lid.

"You idiot! Did you really call me a _fatso?!" _Kushina yelled.

"Would you shut up?" Minato said, slapping a hand over her mouth and kicking the trash can lid aside, "I swear to God, if they come back.." He sighed. Kushina glared at him, having a half mind to lick or bite him. Instead, she went with her other half. She kicked him. They both went tumbling into a pile of trash bags and cans and started hitting each other. They express their strong dislike for the other with violence. It's just better than verbal or mentally. They both rolled over to where Kushina was on top of him. Minato grabbed her fist and pressed a hand to her face to try and push her away.

"Now look what you did!" Kushina said, grabbing a fistful of his shirt with her free hand.

"This was _your _doing." Minato muttered

"Well, this is odd." They both froze and looked up to Tsunade and Jiraiya as they walked up, "I've never seen two teens rolling around in trash before." Tsunade said.

"But with these guys.. They will take any open moment to hit each other." Jiraiya said, running a hand down his face. "Unfortunately there's no one at the signing seeing how they all chased you here, Minato."

"We should start punishing you guys when you fight." Tsunade said, "Since you guys are lying in trash, how about I make you guys shower together?" She smirked. Kushina jaw dropped as her face burned a volcanic red. Shower together?!

"Mental image I absolutely did not need.." Minato gagged, shoving Kushina off of him. "Don't ever suggest such a punishment again." He said, standing to his feet and brushing pass them.

"What's wrong with showering with me?!" Faster than Minato can run, her hand slapped across her mouth, and if possible, she flushed even more. Jiraiya and Tsunade gapped at slowly turned their heads to see Minato's reaction. Minato froze in mid- step and paled; a look of disgust on his features. "Wait.. I didn't mean.."

"Uh.." Minato took a deep breath and turned back to face her, "I don't.. uh- how do I put this?" He cleared his throat before walking away, hoping to forget that it even happened. Or anything or the sort was even said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Kushina?" Jiraiya started, "Can you go wake the kiddo up? There are a few things I need to discuss with him." Kushina nodded and closed her laptop and made her way to Minato's room. What was surprising is that she's up before him and was working on her school work. She got a good part of it done, but now it's work time. Fun. Walking up to his door, she finds it already cracked open. Shrugging, she pushed it and poked her head in.

"Hey, Mina- _Oof!" _A pillow was tossed at her face, muffling the rest of her sentence. Her hand flew up to hold the pillow in place to keep her blinded for the moment. This could either mean he's grumpy, as always, or that he's naked and getting dressed..

"Out." He pushed her out of the doorway and slammed the door shut, leaving the pillow with her.

"Uh!" She held her finger up from the ground, "He's awake!" She called out.

"Thank you!" Jiraiya called back from the kitchen.

Kushina sighed and removed the pillow from her face, "No problem.." She muttered, standing up from the ground. They were currently in a Hotel in New York. Minato has the concert tomorrow, so they have the day to rest and laze around. Except Minato, of course. He has a small photo- shoot today for the upcoming Holidays. His pictures will be represented in many stores around the world.

The sound of the bedroom door clicking open caught her attention, making her turn around. Minato walked out of the room wearing his black combat boots with red jeans tucked in at the ends. What _really _caught her eye was the red muscle shirt he was wearing along with the Santa hat he was wearing. Black gloves covered his hands and black sweatbands on his wrist. Though, his expression was dull.

"Can you stop violating me with your eyes?" Minato asked, setting his hands on his hips on the black belt it was wearing. "It's sickening." Kushina clutched her fist and spun away and walked into the living room as Jiraiya and Tsunade walked out of the kitchen. _What is wrong with me? _Kushina grumbled to herself as she resumed her school work, occasionally looking over as Jiraiya and Tsunade looked over Minato's outfit.

"So, it's a sexy Santa theme?" Tsunade asked.

"Even without this kind of outfit, girls are all for him!" Jiraiya said, flinging a large arm around the blonde shoulders, "Sexy Santa's going to rock this shoot!" Minato sighed and removed the arm around him and walked into the living room. Kushina glared at the History test she was going over. _"When did George Washington die?" Why do I need to know this?! _

"Jiraiya, do you know when George Washington died?" Kushina asked, looking up from her laptop.

"A long time ago." Jiraiya nodded.

Kushina sighed, "Never mind." _I'll just guess on this question.. _She looked up as her laptop was lifted from her lap and into the air, "_Hey!_"

"Hi." Minato replied, clicking the mouse pad multiple times.

"Give it back!" She stood up and went to grab it, but Minato held it up higher from her reach, "I'm trying to do school work!"

"High School girl who doesn't even know when George Washington died." Minato said, "Sit down." He pushed her back on the couch and stood in front of her, still holding the laptop.

"If I fail, I'm punching your skull in!" Kushina yelled, standing up once again, only to be push back down. After a few more moments, he closed it and gave it back to her and walked away.

"You owe me _big_." He said over his shoulder.

"Huh?" She scrambled to open her laptop to see what he did. Her eyes widen, seeing her results. _A 100%?! Plus 15?! _"Minato, what did you do?!" She yelled, shoot up from the couch. _Oh my God!_

"You passed, did you not?" Minato asked, rolling his eyes. He yelped when he stumbled backwards, a red blob wrapping around his torso, "What are you-"

"_Thank you_!" She exclaimed, quickly releasing him and running down the hallway to her bedroom, "I passed! Oh my _gooossh!_" Jiraiya busted out of the bathroom at the sound of yelling, expecting the two teens to be knocking down the walls, but was surprised when a girl jumped in his arms, "Jiraiya! I passed!" Kushina yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek before jumping down.

"Passed _what?" _He asked, hand holding the cheek she had just kissed, "Why are you suddenly so happy?"

"My test! I passed my test!" She yelled again, grabbing Tsunade's hands and twisting her around, "That's _why_!"

"Congratulations!" Tsunade smiled. Kushina giggled and ran back over to Minato and jumped up. Minato panicked and threw his arms out and caught her, both of them freezing when her lips touched his cheek. "Oh my..~" Tsunade cooed. They have only been on this tour for nearing a few weeks, and the two have been constantly fighting, bickering, arguing.. Everything. Whatever you want to call it. But, Tsunade has a sharp eye. She has seen it, the slightest of the littlest change in the red heads dislike towards Minato. Little by little, Kushina has been cutting down the arguments and the things she'd do to him. Like on the plane ride here, she put an ice cup down his shirt, thinking he was sleeping.

Only result she got out of that was Minato changing his shirt in front of everyone. The poor girls face burned brighter than a candle. Kind of like it is now..

_Did I just..? _

Minato jumped back, dropping her in the process, "What the hell?" He stumbled back and started wiping his face off. Kushina crawled back away from him, not really understanding why she just did that. They were too busy glaring at each other that they didn't see the two that stepped out to 'talk' about what they just saw. Minato's photo- shoot isn't for a few more hours, so they have time to spare and hang around for a bit. Kushina looked around her area, spotting a couch cushion. Grabbing it, she chugged it at him as she scooted away. Minato picked up the pillow and threw it back as he walked over to her. Kushina, being the one who's embarrassed, panicked. Getting up, she sprinted over to the couch and laid face down in it and covered the sides of her face.

Minato leaped up and landed on her back and just sat there. Kushina didn't dare look up or move. After a certain amount of time of silence, the two adults that stepped out to 'talk' came back in, a little disappointed that they weren't really doing anything. Kushina was face down in the couch with a scowling, angry looking Minato sitting on her back.

"You know what?" Tsunade started, "Let's go walk around until the photo- shoot, yes?"

"Great idea." Jiraiya nodded.

* * *

"Bad Idea." Jiraiya mumbled, walking behind the two teens shoving each other side to side down the side walk. Kushina pushed Minato into a pole earlier and Minato tripped Kushina earlier. Many people have cleared the sidewalks because of this and a group was starting to follow them, seeing their favorite star in a sexy Santa outfit.

"Minato~" A few girls cooed, wanting the blondes attention from shoving the red head everywhere.

"I still think this was a great idea." Tsunade said, enjoying the little show.

"Hey, go stick your tongue to that pole." Minato said, pointing to a random pole. The weather was cold enough and it was snowing a little. Kushina narrowed her eyes and him and grabbed his hair and pulled down.

"I'm not stupid, _ya know_! I know what would happen if I did that." She hissed. She winced when Minato grabbed _her _hair and pulled it, but not has hard as she was his. He examined her hair for a moment before holding it to his chest, "Wh- What are you doing?!" Kushina asked.

"Your hair matches my shirt, and practically my entire outfit." Minato said. He giggled a little, making her eyes widen in shock. He saw this, and gave her a confused look, "What the hell is wrong with you? You look like one of those puffer fish when you look at me like that." _And _mean Minato is back.

"But, you just-. Never mind." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked to the ground as he continued _playing _with her hair and how it matches his outfit. _I know what I just heard.. _He showed a sign of happiness. And _in front_ of her! That has never.. She looked up to him again and blushed, seeing him using her hair has a mustache. "Minato, what are you..?!"

"I'm the blonde Santa with the red mustache." He declared, raising an eyebrow as he stroked his 'mustache'. "It's pretty soft." He said.

_Soft? _Kushina blinked at what he just said and couldn't help but feel her hair as well. She was always told it was stiff feeling and thread like, not soft. Holding her hair in her hand as she felt it, she looked to him from the corner of her eye, "Maybe I could have your opinion.."

"_What?_" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her. He dropped her hair and walked beside her with his hands in his pockets and waited for her to go on, "Opinion on _what_?"

"I want to dye my hair." She muttered, loud enough for him to hear, "I don't like this ugly red.." Minato bowed his head to where his bangs shaded his eyes from view and thought about it. Why would she want to dye her hair?

"..What color?" He asked.

"Maybe _black_?" A silence that stretched through minutes passed through them, making Kushina feel in an awkward state. Looking back up to him, she nearly felt her stomach drop to the ground at the look he was giving her. It was cold; colder than the snow itself. His blue orbs held more dislike and distaste than she's ever seen before and the scowl on his face just adds to it. "Wh- Why are you..?"

Shaking his head, he walked ahead of her towards a group of girls she didn't notice asking for an autograph. The girls squealed and shrieked, making her winced and feel for her poor ears. For some reason, her thoughts were brought back to the first time they met; the interview that changed everything. She remembers the first thing he said to her: "I'm going to have a problem with you, aren't I?" She scoffed at the memory. If he knew he was going to have a problem with her, why'd he hire _her_?

Her first day on the job, he was very testy of her. He asked her to do this and that, go there and here. Everything. It was _Hell. _But she managed to get through it. At that time, she was still new to heart break, so she was thankful to him somewhat. All the work he had her do helped her keep her mind off _him_. She's never been in a relationship, but she's been 'in love', or so she thought.

His name was Michael.

He was funny and caring, but also a _jerk_. They were best friends and like a common thing that happens upon a boy and girl friendship, she ended up falling for him. She was never planning on telling him, but one day it slipped out.. And he crushed her without a single hesitation. That was the end of their friend ship. Last she remembers is that he moved away and last she heard he was in a relationship. And now that she thinks about it, ever since she took this job; she doesn't care.

Someone has indirectly helped her get through it, even if it was harshly done. She has smiled without him more times with someone she hates than someone she thought she loved. She has enjoyed herself more, laughed more.. _Without _him. This nearly made her pause in her step. All this time she thought she was still getting over it, but really, it has been long over. Why? Has her broken heart healed without her own realization?

"Wha-?! _Hey! _Whoa!" Minato yelped as one of the girls suddenly jumped on his back and wrapped their legs around him, "If we fall, it's _your _fault." He said, putting his hands under her thighs to keep her from slipping off. The girl giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her chin on his shoulder blade.

She smiled, which surprised her. Her fingers went to her mouth to feel if what she was doing was real. She's never had her first kiss. Yup, High Scholar who's never kissed someone. She wouldn't allow it the few times it has almost happen because something was telling her so. She looked ahead as Minato set the girl back on her feet and shook their hands before walking back to meet her pace.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head, smile still planted brightly on her face, "No reason."

* * *

**I have a question. After I get them together in this story, should I continue on, or stop it then and there? :o Give me your input. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

"_So, me and Fugaku are planning a trip to New York for the New Year's.." _Mikoto said, on speaker phone with Kushina in the living room of the Hotel. Minato was sitting on the floor was away from her with his back towards her with his guitar and his notebook in front of him. He's working on his new song, but he seems to be having a hard time somewhat.

"That's where I'm at right now, though, we're leaving in a few days due to delay." Kushina said, closing her laptop and setting it aside, "Have you heard anything from my parents?" She asked.

"_Well, not exactly. But I did see Kurama biting your father's leg outside the house the other day. Does that count?" _Mikoto asked.

Kushina giggled, "Yes, that counts as something." Kurama seemed to always have a problem with her father. Maybe because both her and her mother are motor mouths and more 'manly' than him. Maybe that's why Kurama targets her father; he's sort of a softy.

"_Hey, is Minato in the room with you?" _Mikoto asked. Kushina paused before answering, looking over to the boy who stopped messing with his guitar to send her a hard look over his shoulder. Kushina narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out and threw a pen at him before answering.

"Yes." Minato glared at her and shifted to where he, guitar and notebook too, was facing her, "He's right here, actually." Kushina grinned. She flinched when he threw his guitar pick at her before going back to writing. Kushina rubbed her cheek where it hit and picked it up, "I'm keeping this." She whispered to him. Minato waved it off and pulled out another one from his pocket.

"_Oh, I'm sure he's busy and doesn't want to talk." _Mikoto said, _"Oh, by the way Kushina.. I have a question. I have been meaning to ask you for a while, but I kept forgetting."_

"What is it, Mikoto?" Kushina asked.

"_I know it's been a while and all, but.. Why did you stop singing?_" Minato snapped his head up at this as Kushina scrambled to get her phone off speaker. Dropping the phone, she leaped off the couch and landed in front of the questioning guy as she clicked speaker off.

"What are you talking about, Mikoto? Since when did I ever sing?" Kushina nervously laughed. _Darn it, Mikoto. What the hell?_

"_I was on speaker, wasn't I?" _Mikoto laughed, _"Okay, I understand. I guess I'll let you go for now, Kushina. Tell Minato I say hi!" _Kushina sighed and hung up the phone, slowly looking up to Minato as he stood to his feet. She nearly screamed when he leaned down and picked her up from the ground and tossed her back on the couch like she weighted nothing. Tsunade and Jiraiya went out for sightseeing and Minato didn't want to go, meaning Kushina had to stay with him.

"What's with you suddenly?!" She yelled, sitting up on the couch.

"You use to sing?" Minato asked, picking his guitar from the ground.

"No-"

"_Sing." _He said, walking closer to her, less than a foot of space between them.

"Now?" Kushina questioned, trying to look for a way out of this; suddenly feeling nervous. Minato nodded, "Uh.. _La?_" She did a note. Yes, good. Minato sighed and leaned closer to her face, slightly irritating her. He started playing the guitar, but Kushina was too focused on the lack of distance between their faces to care.

"Idiot. I mean, _sing." _He said, "_I know it's late, and I missed your call but I can explain. If I didn't lose it all." _He sang, "Now, _your _turn." Kushina snapped her mouth shut and shook her head, glaring at him. "I'm just asking you to sing. Is it really that hard?"

"You're _telling _me to sing. You're not asking me too!" Kushina said, "I don't want to sing. I don't know how!"

"I don't believe you!" Minato said, "Mikoto wouldn't just say such a thing for lies."

"You never know!" Kushina shrugged, working her way away from him and off the couch. She ducked under him and started backing up towards her room, "So, uh, how about you forget about that, yes?" Backing up a bit more, she spun around and face planted the wall and fell back. But her attention on her stinging nose was cut short when the sound of a guitar dropping and laughing entered her ears. Flipping over, she finds Minato on his side holding his stomach as he laughed; making her go agape.

"You..- You just-! Oh my gosh.." He laughed out. Calming down a little, a sat up and crawled over to her, "Are you alright?" He chuckled, trying his best to stop laughing, "You hit that pretty hard." He said, looking up the light dent in the wall. _What is going on? Why is he…? _"He- Hey, hold on. You're bleeding..!" He scrambled to his feet and ran in the kitchen for paper towels or something to soak the blood up. Kushina blinked and wiped her nose, finding some blood on her fingers, _When did it start- _"Here, sit up."

Kushina allowed him to help her sit up and press the damp cloth to her nose. _What just happen? Is he really helping me right now? Why does he suddenly seem so caring? _"Uhg.. ow.." She sighed, feeling the cool temperature from the cloth sting her nose for a moment. Minato scruntched his face up, feeling another fits of laughter coming. Covering his mouth, his head ended up in her shoulder. "Minato?" Kushina flushed, feeling the breaths he take between laughs trace her skin. _What is going on? Why is he acting different? _

"You are so.. stupid.." He laughed, "I don't exactly know how you did that." The stinging of her nose must have spread to her eyes, fore she started tearing up, making Minato panic, "What? No, uh..!" He looked around the room like he was looking for a quick way out, "Why are crying? I call you a lot of color choice things all the time and you never cry; you usually punch the crap out of me. _Why are you crying?!" _Kushina narrowed her eyes and growled and turned her back to him. She gasped, seeing him poke his head down from above her, "Hey.."

She shoot backwards, knocking his legs up and causing him to flip over, "Why are you suddenly so-"

"Hey, you freaking brat, " Minato said, looking at her from the ground with his eyes narrowed, "No wonder you're single. If someone asks' you 'why are you crying?' and you knock their legs out from under them instead of answering, you know how much that will piss a guy off?" _And we're back where we started.. He's an asshole again. _Kushina sighed and set the damp cloth aside and stood to her feet.

"Minato, why are you on the ground?" Jiraiya asked as both him and Tsunade walked into the room, "You know what, don't answer that.."

"Hey, what happen to the wall? Why is there a dent in it?" Tsunade asked.

"Rhino head hit it." Minato said, standing up from the ground. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow over to Kushina who was holding a rag on her face.

"Yo." She gave him a salute before taking a seat on the couch.

"Minato, you got the news, right?" Tsunade asked, taking a seat on the ground next to the said boy who started plucking his guitar again.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." He said, placing his pen in between his teeth, "The storms that are happening throughout the upper East, so the tour is cut short, which is fine with me." He said, "We'll just go to Florida, right?"

"Yes, we're going straight to Florida. Also, there's a party you've been invited too." Jiraiya said, "And you _will _attend it." He said sternly, trying to get some reaction out of him, pouting when he only got a shrug.

"Do I have to dance?" He asked.

"That would be nice, you know.." Tsunade said, "I'm sure everyone would like to see you dance through one or two songs."

"I'll do one."

"You also need to bring a date." Jiraiya pointed out.

"Can't I dance by myself?" Minato asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"That's weird." Tsunade said.

"So what?" Minato said, "Fine. I'll bring my guitar. Happy? That'll be my date." Jiraiya and Tsunade sighed in defeat, obviously not going to get anywhere with this guy, "Is that a yes?" Kushina stood from her seat and went into the bathroom and started ringing out the blood from the rag under cool water. Looking in the mirror, she saw the _nice _red mark that stretched from her nose to her forehead. She still had a faint bruise under her eye and a busted lip from the fight with Rosaline, but she doesn't pay a mind to those.

"Kushina!" Tsunade called from the living room. Kushina twisted off the fosit and made her way back out and gave the woman a questioning look as her and Jiraiya were about to walk back out the door, "Jiraiya and I are meeting up with an old friend, so we'll be back later tonight. Is that alright?" She asked. Kushina glanced over to Minato who looked like he could care less about what they do before nodding and walking into her bedroom. She heard the door slam closed a moment later.

"If they wanted privatcy to do such a thing, they could have simply asked us to leave instead of lying." She heard Minato say, "Those tards." Kushina silent laughed to herself, seeing how easily Minato had gotten irritated. _What was that? _She questioned herself, _We actually had gotten along there for a moment.. _"Kushina, I can practically hear the girs in your head turning, what the hell are you thinking in there?" Minato asked.

Narrowing her eyes, she poked her head out the door into the living room, ducking immeditly when something came at her, "What?! Why are you throwing things at me?!" She yelled, "I didn't do anything that time!"

"I just felt like throwing something and you happen to poke your little head in at the right time." Minato muttered as she stomped over with both her fist clutched. "You don't have to do anything."

"What did you throw at me anyway?!" She asked, looking over her shoulder. It was night time, so the hallway was shadowed greatly, so she couldn't really see anything that was on the floor.

"A pillow." Minato said. Kushina gritted her teeth and clutched her fist tighter, then sighed. Suddenly, she can't stay mad at him for an extended amount of time. "That's a record." Minato said, "Amazing what a girls temper can do when their on their period." Kushina groaned and pulled at her hair.

"I want so much to just… _just_.." She struggled to find the words that have yet to form. What _did _she want to do to him? She groaned one last time, "I'm going on a walk."

"I'm going with you." Minato said, and yet, she didn't want to argue. After slipping on a jacket and their shoes, they were out. Minato slid down the bar of the stairs while Kushina just watched him as she stepped down. _Showoff.. _Suddenly, the ice on the metal steps thought it was time to be funny and make her foot slip. Minato whirled around and caught her as she began to fall forward. They stood like that for a few moments, just in an accidental embrace. Kushina swallowed when he didn't move, making her afraid to move.

She can feel her heart beginning to pound in her chest, which brought confusion upon her senses at the feeling it brought. Fear? Was she scared? No, she can't be scared; there's nothing to be afraid of. "Sorry.." She mumbled, "I'm a clutz." Still, they both remained unmoved. It felt warm and unfamiliar and mostly fresh. She liked it.. It was fluttery and comforting in many ways; she could just melt right into it. But, what is going through Minato's mind right now? Probably everything the opposite.

"Yeah.." Minato said, "You are.."

_This is a feeling I've never felt.._


	9. Chapter 9

"Sorry.." Kushina mumbled again, not sure what to say anymore. The motor in her mouth must have broken.

"You said that already." Minato said, slowly stepping away from her, "No need to apologize." He said, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets and walking away. Kushina took a deep breath before following after him. Instead of walking beside him, she followed behind with her head bowed slightly. Many things she wants to ask, but nothing to talk about. They walked like that for a few minutes, Kushina just tailing behind him until he stopped walking, making her almost collide into his back. She was about to utter a question out, but he beat her to it, "It's been almost a year now." He said, the cloud of his breath falling behind him, "You know, since you were hired."

"Yeah.." She mumbled. Looking up to him, she walked around to where she was slight ways in front of him and looking him in the eye, "Minato.. Why did you hire me? You said yourself that you were going to have a problem with me.." Minato stared at her and sighed before he answered.

"Because.. I knew if I didn't, I'd regret it." He said as he began walking again. Kushina followed beside him, curious about what he is to say, "I knew I wouldn't be able to forget you.. That's why I hired you."

"But you said-"

"-that I was going to have a problem with you." Minato cut her off, "And I was right." Kushina pouted and was about to say something, but stopped when he looked over to her, "You're stubborn, mean, lo- _very _loud." He pointed out, "Clumsy… But those are just a few." _There's more? _"Would you like to know my input of that interview?" He asked, raising an eyebrow over to her.

Kushina stared, "Um.. yeah." She nodded. Minato pressed his mouth in a thin line and nodded, looking over to the traffic for a few moments before he decided to talk.

"Let's see.. You want a first impression?" He asked. She hesitated at first, but nodded, "Okay.. Your hair."

Kushina frowned, "My hair, huh?" She fingered the said thing sadly.

"It's beautiful." Her eyes widen. The shock expanded throughout her body, making her halt in her steps. Minato stopped as well, a few steps in front of her, facing her, "First thing I saw when I walked in that interview room, was your hair." He gaped when she looked up, cheeks nearing the fiery red color of her hair, "Kushina..?" Her hands covered her face and she walked pass him.

"D- Don't say that so- so..! Never mind." She was grabbed and pulled to the side, making her hands fall from her face and allow her to see.

"There's a pole." Minato said, releasing her arm, "As funny it'd be to see you walk into that, I don't think now is a good time."

"Thank you.." Not just for saving her from publicly walking into a pole, but for loving something she has hated the most about herself her whole life. "Ca- Can we talk about something else?" She sputtered, facing turning red. Minato grinned and leaned closer to her face.

"Aw, look who's embarrassed." She shoved him into a pole. "You brat." He grumbled, shoving her back. Kushina stumbled a little more than he did because of all the things on her mind. "Have you ever been to Florida?" he asked.

"No." Kushina shook her head, "Isn't it always hot there?"

Minato nodded, "The weather will be warmer than this. It doesn't snow in Florida."

"And that's where we're going next? Then we're going home?" Kushina questioned.

Minato nodded once again, "We'll be in Florida for a few days then we'll hit the road." Kushina nodded and looked up to the sky. _"Where do you stand in _his _life?!" _The word's Rosaline spoke, or screamed, suddenly jumped to the front of her mind. She's just his assistant, that's all. Does she really even have a place in his life besides that?

"Kushina..?" Both of them stopped at the sound of another males voice, but only Minato turned around. Kushina felt her blood run cold and her skin go paler than it already was. That voice.. "Is that really you..? With Minato Namikaze?!" Minato watched as the guy walked closer before he narrowed his eyes, recognizing him. "Man, this so cool!" He seemed to notice Kushina had yet to turned and face him, so slowed down in front of them, "Kushina?" Minato turned his narrowed eyes over to Kushina, since he's the only one able to see her face from his position. She stiffly turned to face the guy, trying her best to hold in her surprise.

"Michael..?"

* * *

**Sorry it's short. c:**


	10. Chapter 10

Minato looked back and forth between Kushina and Michael, now registering that they somehow know each other. What?

"Yeah, yeah, it's me! What are you doing here in New York?" Michael asked, "And with _Minato Namikaze?_" He looked over the celebrity in amazement and waved, not noticing the glare he was receiving.

"I've been his assistant for almost a year now." Kushina said, watching cautiously as he stepped a little closer. "You moved to New York?" She asked.

"Yeah, I moved to New York.." He said, "So you're his assistant? That's really cool. You get to hang out with one of the most popular singers all the time. Are you guys.. by any chance..?" He didn't want to make it awkward and say it, so his sentence trailed off. Though, things are already a little awkward and he doesn't even realize it. Seeing Minato raise an eyebrow and give him a dumb look, he dropped it, "Yeah. Uh, oh! I'm single now, so I've been like lone man walking around lately."

"You were in a relationship?" Kushina asked, pretending she didn't know.

Michael nodded, "Yeah, but she was a distant one, so it didn't work out. Her name was Rosaline. And you know, it's funny because I heard she got into a fight at work the guy she dumped me for." He laughed, also feeling a little angry. Who fought her? Michael stepped a little closer, not noticing how Kushina stepped back away from him. His eyes squinted as he got a closer look at her face, "What happen to you? Your eye and lip is.."

"Oh.. Th- This is nothing, really." Kushina said, turning her face to the side a little. _Rosaline? Then the Michael she was talking about was- . _She saw Minato move from the corner of her eye and looked up when his hand grabbed her shoulder.

"She was in a fight." Minato said, still giving the guy a hard look. Michael's eyes widen and he turned a sputtering look back and forth between them. Minato scowled when he stepped closer, not wanting to be this close to him.

"A fight?! What- How?" He asked.

"She beat the crap out of Rosaline." Minato said, tightening his grip on her shoulder when she stiffened, "She broke her jaw when she kicked it I heard. Pretty bad." Kushina watched the emotion in Michael's eyes change, making her want to leave. _Minato, what are you doing?_

Michael's brows furrowed and his eyes widen, "You.. _what?_" Kushina gulped, remembering just how much of a jerk he was back then, kind of afraid of seeing how he is now. Minato is a jerk. He's an asshole. But, he's also- "_You're _the one.. who hurt Rosaline?"

"Oh, it wasn't Kushina's fault." Minato said, "Rosaline started it."

"Minato.." Kushina whispered, "That's enough.."

"Oh I see, I see." Michael chucked, "You're still angry, Minato." Kushina was soon forgotten as the two of them locked eyes. Minato was a little taller than Michael Kushina noticed as they stepped closer to one another, "Who would have thought.. After all this time, you still love-"

"Shut up." Kushina said, stepping in front of Minato when Michael went to step a little closer, "Michael, your starting to get out of line." Michael grit his teeth and grabbed the collar of her jacket, making her flinch. Minato grabbed his wrist and gripped it.

"Don't touch her." Michael slowly released her as the grip on his wrist became slowly painful. Kushina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, but remained standing between them to keep the distance. She softly grabbed Minato's arm and tugged it, singling him to let go of Michael's.

"Minato, let go.." She said. Once he did, she looked up to Michael, "It was.. good seeing again, but I'm afraid we should be going." Her hands went behind her and pushed against Minato as she started backing up.

"Wait!" Michael grabbed her shoulder, instantly letting go when Minato gave him a look, "I- I'm sorry. I haven't seen nor talked to you since-"

"I know.." _Since I confessed.._

"Can I get you guys a drink? There's a Café right around the corner. We can sit and talk and catch up and-" Michael said, but was cut off.

"Sorry, but we need to get going." Minato said, grabbing Kushina's wrist and pulling her along with him.

"I understand! Maybe next time?" Michael asked, watching them walk away.

"There won't be a next time.." Kushina mumbled. She can feel Minato gripping her wrist, but she doesn't care. They're both upset for similar reasons. _Why did he have to be here? Why did it have to be him? _The ache she felt from that day seemed to crawl its way back, like it was hiding in the depth this entire time waiting for a time to come out. She clutched a fist over her chest and bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

* * *

"Tsunade and Jiraiya aren't back yet." Kushina said, walking in the room. Minato shrugged and took a seat on the couch, "Can we just.. pretend that everything that happen tonight didn't happen?" She asked, taking a seat on the couch to where there was a cushion space between them. Minato nodded and picked up his guitar and set it in his lap, not paying any mind when he felt shifting, but froze when he was enveloped in a hug.

"I thought you said-"

"The night's not over yet." She set, cradling his head in her arms with her face against his shoulder. They're both upset from coming across a person they both have some sort of history with. _So please, just let me- _Minato slid his guitar back to the floor and wrapped his arms around her back and waist, pulling her closer. Kushina flushed, ending up sitting sideways in his lap, but remained unmoved. The pound of her heart that thumped against her chest and the feel of Minato's hand becoming tangled in her hair made her sigh. Closing her eyes, she relaxed.

_Thank you, Minato._

* * *

"_Hah?" _Two adults froze at the picture before them as they walked into the room the following morning, seeing two teens sleeping in an embrace on the couch.

"What happen here?" Tsunade questioned.

"What did we miss?" Jiraiya asked, meeting Tsunade's questioning expression as they turned to each other.


	11. Chapter 11

It was warm and rather comfortable.. It's nice. Kushina snuggled closer and deeper into her sleeping state and sighed, ignoring the whispers and coos from around her. She felt something around her back and waist and she can tell she was sitting on something, but she was too comfy to move. But, her eye lids had different plans. Her eyes cracked open and what seemed like a heaving chest came into her vision. Ignoring it for the moment, she looked to the side, finding two wide eyed adults kneeling in front of her with their mouths agape. _What…?_

What seemed like a hand clutched her shirt, making her look up. Ohp, she's awake now.. Her eyes widen and cheeks flushed, seeing Minato staring at Tsunade and Jiraiya. Also seeing that she slept on him. Slowly, Minato's hard stare slid towards her, making her stiffen. She prepared her body and ears for any verbal or physical abuse.

"What happen?" Tsunade asked, leaning closer to them.

"Did you guys fight so much you started cuddling?" Jiraiya asked.

_Can they.. shut up? _Kushina wanted to sink away from this and crawl in a hole and, if possible, _not _come out. Minato narrowed his eyes and raised a brow and turned his attention back to the curious adults. Seeing Jiraiya about to ask another stupid question, he kicked him. Oddly, this startled Kushina in her 'just woke up' state, making her jump up and roll to the other side of the couch away from him. Her face couldn't burn any brighter, can it? Minato sighed and shook his hair around as he stood from the couch. Oh.. her face burned brighter.

"We want answers, Namikaze!" Tsunade said, walking in front of him to block his step. Minato scowled and shoved her aside, making her stumble into Jiraiya. "_Hey!_" Though, she wasn't exactly complaining about her landings on this one.

"Too early for this. Shut up." Minato muttered, walking around the corner and out of sight. A few moments after he was out of sight and the shower started running, Tsunade and Jiraiya turned their eyes to Kushina. Huffing, she crossed her arms over her chest and fell sideways into the couch, head going where Minato was sitting she notes.

"_Psst, _Kushina.." Jiraiya said, stalking towards her, "What happen while Tsunade and I were out?" He asked. Sitting up from the couch, she swung her legs over and walked into the kitchen. She hummed a tone as she silently sat at the table, listening to the water run from the bathroom. "Alright whatever, they're not talking." Jiraiya said, giving up as he walked towards Kushina, "When Minato gets out of the shower, tell him to get his things together. We're heading to the airport soon." She nodded and made her way to the room her and Tsunade were sharing to get her things together.

_Florida, huh? I wonder what that place is like.. _"Tsunade?" She called over her shoulder as she set a few of her things in her bag. The older woman hummed, telling her to go on, "Where are we going in Florida?" She asked.

"Jiraiya says we're going to Tampa, Florida." She smiled over her shoulder, "I was there when I was younger. It's rather nice." She puckered her lips out as she finished setting the few things she had out in her bag before turning around, bag in hand, "I think the water in the shower just turned off.." She mumbled, walking out of the room and into the living room.

Kushina paused what she doing and slowly walked to the doorway and poked her head out to look at the bathroom door, "Minato?" She called, hearing an annoyed groan a moment later. Eye twitching, she stomped over to the door and was about to knock on it when it swung open, her face colliding into a wet bare chest.

"What is it?" Minato asked, not seeming to care that someone's nose was implanted in his chest. Flushing, Kushina quickly spun around to where he couldn't face her and clutched her fist to her sides.

"Jiraiya said we're going to the airport soon. S- So pack up your things.." She grumbled, stiffly walking back in the room.

* * *

_Again_, they have to sit next to each other on the plane. Only this time, Kushina will refrain from sticking an ice cube down Minato's shirt. She puffed her cheeks out and spun her head towards the window, nearly head budding it. Jiraiya leaned over the seat in front of them and started discussing the schedule with Minato as she watched the plane take off from the little window. The sudden remembrance of the previse night came in like a herd, making her jump and bump her head on the seat in front of her.

"Uh.." She looked over to Minato and Jiraiya, who was frozen and giving her a wide eyed look, "Are you ok there?" Minato asked, raising an eyebrow. She flushed, seeing how he was looking at her like an idiot. Instead of answering, she turned back to the window, and instead of watching, she began thinking.

What does the rapid beat in her chest mean? Why does she flush and suddenly become so embarrassed with him? Why? What _is _this? Of course she kind of recognizes it to a degree, but it also feels _completely _different.

"U- Um… Excuse me?" A teenage girl from behind them squeaked, trying to get Minato's attention. Kushina saw this and slapped Minato's arm, making him shoot a glare at her. Ignoring it, she pointing to the girl, making his gaze soften, "Minato.. do you mind if I ask for your autograph? I'm a huge fan!" She asked quickly. Minato blinked, his mind trying to take apart what she just squeezed together in her sentence. After a moment, he grinned and nodded. Turning backwards in his seat to where his back was against Jiraiya's, he took the paper she handed them and signed it, not aware of the violet hues watching. "Also my phone?" Minato nodded and signed the girl's phone, as well as writing a little note too.

"There you." Minato smiled, handing the phone back to her, "No need to be so shy and stuff. All you have to do is ask."

"You're going to Florida too?" She asked, receiving a nod, "Is your next concert going to be there?! I had heard you started your small tour." She gasped.

"It's being held in Tampa." Minato nodded, "You going on vacation or..?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

The girl nodded, "I'll make sure to watch your concert." She said, sitting back down in her seat to squeal to her mother.

Kushina watched as Minato twisted back around in his seat and almost kicked her in the process. She felt her heart leap to her throat when he set his hand on top of hers without knowing as he leaned down to pick up something he dropped. And suddenly, she fells afraid to move. Why? Just pretend you don't notice Kushina. Just pretend.~ Her lips started quivering as her face slowly became a red. As Minato sat up, she snapped her head away, feeling him remove his hands from hers.

It's only about a 2 and a half hour flight, but around 30 minutes into it, Minato fell asleep. He sat up straight in his arms limply crossed, his head bowed slightly and his ear buds in. Kushina's eyes and expression soften, hearing him breath quietly. Biting her lip, she leaned over to see if Jiraiya and Tsunade was looking, finding them reading a few magazines. Leaning back down, she looked over to Minato again. _Is that comfortable for him? _

Looking around, she decided. _Just this once.. right? _Reaching her arm over, she softly grabbed the shoulder farthest from her and slowly leaned him over to where he was leaning against her then looking over to the window like nothing happen. Her heart and stomach dropped as his even breaths traces her shoulder blade, making goose bumps appear and prickle up her neck and to her ear.

Oddly, she doesn't regret doing this. It was just to make him comfortable, right? Or- her heart and body seem to disagree with her. Yes, they're telling her something else that her brain is struggling to fight off. What happen to the mind is always right? Isn't the heart the idiot that gets itself broken all the time? Why is it winning this fight? _Why_ is her mind _so weak_ right now? And why is she feeling this way?

_Maybe I should talk to Mikoto later.._

When she had her feelings for Michael, it was nothing _this _strong. _This_… She doesn't know what _this_ is. With Michael, everything was simple and little, but she knew it was there. But this.. IT'S _ALL OVER_ THE PLACE. The breath she took in and released to calm herself down fell fatal as Minato shifted a little, making her stomach drop somewhere around her knees.

And that's how her plane ride to Florida went.

* * *

Kushina blinked and stared at the man handing her and Minato a room card. _Sh- Share a room? With Minato?! _"I thought I was going to be sharing with…" She looked over to Tsunade, seeing the apologetic look she was giving her.

Minato rolled his eyes and groaned, "You two are so obvious. Just _say it. _"_Tsunade and I want to rock the bed so you have to share a room with Kushina._" It's not that hard. We're not children." He went to grab the card, but Kushina got it before him. Shrugging, he turned and walked to the elevator.

_Sleep in the same room with him? That's legal, righ? Or is that illegal? _Kushina stiffly stepped into the elevator and pressed their floor button and watched the doors slide closed. Once they were closed, she felt like she was trapped. She can feel the blue stare on the back of her head and she doesn't know what do. Once the doors slid back open, she leaped out and ran down the hall, Minato walking behind her. Coming to a stop at their room door, she scrambled to slide the card in to open it. A few moments into her struggling, it was snatched away from her, "He- Hey, what are you-"

"Dummies shouldn't be given room keys." Minato said, unlocking the door. Walking in behind him, she saw that there was two beds much to her relief. "Weirdo." Minato muttered loud enough for her to hear from across the room. He was expecting a comeback or a sudden fist to the face, not her rubbing her arm and turning towards the door once she laid her bags down. Narrowing his eyes, he dropped what he was doing and ran over to her and blocked the door before she could walk out. "_Talk._" He commanded.

Kushina flushed and shook her hands and head around, "Wh- What? Why are you..?" Minato grabbed her wrist and held it up as he nearly got nose to nose with her, "Mi- Min-"

"You've been acting different since we started this tour. What is different about it minus the near year you've been working under me?" He asked.

"What are you-"

"_Don't _even _ask _what I'm talking about. I know you know." He said, "What is wrong?"

"Like you care." Kushina grumbled, turning her head away from him.

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't be asking."

* * *

_**Psst..**_** Hey you. Yeah, hi. The one reading this. The time is coming.. For them to get together. :3 So close. I still don't know if I should keep going after their a couple in this. :/**


	12. Chapter 12

"OW!" Kushina screamed, trying to yank her foot away from Tsunade's grasp, but only inflicting _more _pain by doing so. Oh, Ms. Kushina twisted her ankle. How you ask? Who the hell knows? One moment she's walking with Tsunade, and then she's on the ground. _Now_, she's in her room with the woman simply trying to treat the slight injury by wrapping it, but Kushina was being difficult. Kushina puffed her cheeks out as fair as they'd go and held her breath and tried to stay still.

"Minato and Jiraiya are waiting on the bus outside. I'm almost done." Tsunade said, "You can walk on it, I'm sure. But just in case, I'll piggy back you down, alright?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah.." Kushina muttered. Minato's going to be disappointed in her for making them wait, isn't he? She froze. What? _Since when do I care what he thinks? _Since around this freaking tour started, that's when. "Tsunade, what's the schedule for tonight?" She asked.

"After the short concert for Minato tonight, we're coming back to prepare for the party." Tsunade said, finishing her work on Kushina's ankle.

"Short?" Kushina questioned, knowing Minato usually has a full one or around that, "What do you mean?"

"Minato is just the opening act for some band." Tsunade said, "But they absolutely wanted Minato in tonight. Minato put up a fight about it because he wasn't sure, but eventually he gave in and accepted. The tickets sold out quicker with the news that he's going to be here out. I'm certain over half the audience will leave when he's done." She chuckled. "Anyhow, let's get going." She stood to her feet and turned around so Kushina can climb on her back.

Kushina hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around the woman's neck, "Isn't an opening act just one song or something?" She asked as they walked down the hallways and towards the elevator.

"Well.. I don't know." Tsunade muttered, "But Minato only agreed to one song oddly." Both women wobbled in the elevator as they headed down, the pressure at Tsunade's feet plus the extra weight on her back making her feel tingly. It was quiet going down, only the out of date elevator music playing.. It was kind of awkward. "This is why there shouldn't be elevator music.."

"I agree." Kushina sighed, setting her chin on Tsunade's shoulder. Tsunade adjusted Kushina as she stepped out and headed for the lobby doors. Kushina sucked in a shaky breath as they stepped outside into the chilly weather.

"It doesn't look _that _bed." Jiraiya said, walking up to the two and scratching his chin at Kushina's ankle. "Well, we have a _long _drive ahead of us until we get there, so get her on." Before Tsunade could take a step, Kushina was pulled off her back and thrown over the shoulder of the blonde singer and was already headed for the bus. "That works too."

"Minato, I could have-"

"Shut up and let's go." Minato said, cutting Tsunade off. Kushina watched his legs as he stepped onto the bus and headed for the back rooms.

"Nice to see you again, Eric." She waved to the bus driver before she was carried out of sight. "Minato, what are you doing?" She asked as he closed the door and locked it behind them. He set her on the mattress and crossed his arms over his chest in front of her, "Uh..?"

"I'm still waiting for an answer from you." He said, narrowing eyes.

"I fell." She said, "You're asking about my ankle, right?" She asked. Minato rolled his eyes and stepped closer to her, making her scoot backwards away from him on the bed, "Mi- Minato?" She flushed when he pressed his forehead to hers and slid his hand under her jawline. "Wha- What are you..?" She whispered, her sentence dying off when he locked eyes with her.

"Guess I'll have to figure it out myself, huh?" He mumbled, "You're stubborn." Kushina diverted her eyes downward as he pressed his lips to her forehead. She felt the bus jerk forward and the voices of the three outside of the room can be heard, but the pound of her heart in her chest and ears is all she can register. The feel of his lips on her head is all she could really take in right now. _With Michael, it was nothing like.. _Minato pulled away after so long, his fingers lingering on her skin for a moment longer as he kneeled down and skeptically cupped her ankle in his hands, "You're an idiot.." He sighed.

Kushina gulped silently when he started unwrapping it, "Tsunade just-"

"Don't care." Of course. She pressed her lips in a thin line as the wrapping slipped off her ankle and into his lap. When he pressed onto it, she yelped and lurched forward and too the floor. Minato caught her and settled her down, "It's alright.." He cupped her ankle again and started massaging it. Kushina winced a little, but other than that it felt fine.

"How..?" She whispered, looking wide eyed at his hands and ankle. Minato shrugged and looked at her from the corner of his eye. _He's good with his hands.. _She blushed at the thought, her teenage hormonal mind popping in. Looking back up to Minato and his focused expression, she smiled. Minato's sudden scoff and stifling caught her attention, "What's so funny?" She asked, thinking he was about to start teasing and messing with her again.

"I just remembered your _little _fight with Rosaline." He shook his head, "You swung her around good and got a good few punches in."

"She got more hits in.." Kushina muttered.

"But you were more violent." He raised an eyebrow, "You broke her freaking jaw when you kicked it."

"She was coming at you, ya know!"

"Me?" Minato blinked. Kushina flushed a deep red and slapped a hand over her mouth to keep it from yapping any more info. Yes, Kushina was partly thinking Rosaline was going after Minato at that moment, but was also focused on beating the crap out of her. Either way, her leg swung up and knocked her in the jaw, and broke it. "What do you mean she was going after me?"

"I thought… she was going after you that time. That's why I kicked her instead of.." She mumbled, looking to the floor. _I actually didn't want him to get hurt.. _Minato shook his head as he rewrapped her ankle, both of them falling into a silence as he did so. Kushina's eyes followed the circle his hand went in until he stopped to adjust it to be sure it'll stay. Moving her ankle off his lap, he stood to his feet and extended a hand down to help her up and balance her on one foot.

"Since you can't stand and watch today, I would rather you stay here in bed until we get back." Minato said, forcing her to sit on the bed, "It won't take long."

"But-"

"No but's." Minato said, holding up a finger. Kushina narrowed her eyes at his finger and pouted.

"But-"

"What is with you and 'but's'?" Minato asked. Kushina flushed and turned her head away, crossing her arms over her chest. Minato patted her head and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Kushina sighed and laid back on the bed, thinking she might as well do as she's told. Without realizing, she ended up falling asleep.

* * *

"Kushina..?"

Kushina blinked her eyes open, trying to adjust to the woman trying to shake her awake. _Tsunade? _Sitting up, her blinked the sleepiness from her eyes and squinted her eyes, "Huh? What is it?" Tsunade smiled and grabbed her hand and helped her out of bed.

"C'mon. I'm going to help you get ready." She smiled, pulling her to the bathroom. Kushina then took notice that she was no longer in the bus and that someone must have carried her to the room. _It was probably Minato.. _"You're going to wear that white dress we bought you and your white convers since.. you know." She said, gesturing to her ankle.

"What are you talking about?" Kushina asked as Tsunade started brushing through her hair.

"You're going to the party with us." She said, "No choice~." Kushina sighed and went along with it. She might as well. Kushina watched as Tsunade clipped her bags to her left like she usually does, but clipped the hair behind her ear on her right. "I gonna make it to where every male, including celebrities is gonna want to dance with you tonight." Kushina gulped.

She has never been a fan of make- up, knowing what it was made out of. (Elephant and bat poop. No lie.) So, she's only allowing Tsunade to apply a little. Once her hair and the little of make- up was done, Tsunade brought in her dress and helped her change into it. It was a little struggle, but they managed to get her into it.

As Tsunade quickly got herself together, Kushina sat on one of the beds and slipped both her shoes on. The white dress had long sleeves that came off the shoulder, revealing her slim shoulder blades. Should she really be going to this party? She's no famous person like Minato; she's just his assistant. She moved her hand around on the surface of the bed, knowing this is where he will be sleeping tonight. _This whole time.. have I really been so far in lo-_

"Kushina, you ready?" Tsunade asked, walking out of the bathroom. "Let's get going. Jiraiya said Minato is getting crowded." Kushina nodded and slowly stood to her feet, noticing she's able to at least limp on her ankle. Minato may be fast on his feet, but his hands.. (No dirty thoughts.) Closing the door behind them, they made their way into the elevator. Jiraiya and Minato are already at the location, so it'll just be the two girls. Making it into the lobby, Tsunade lead Kushina outside where a taxi was waiting, "After you." Kushina stepped in first, followed by Tsunade.

The ride there was quiet, only the sounds of the passing cars were heard. Kushina felt her throat go dry once they arrived. _This is so far out of my league.. _Tsunade stepped out and lent her a hand to help her out. Kushina stayed glued to Tsunade's side as they walked in pass the guards, seeing the place was nearly like a ball room. Panicking for some reason, Kushina stepped aside and hid behind people as Tsunade walked up to Jiraiya, noting that Minato wasn't with him. _Where is he? _

Seeing the usual flicker of yellow in the crowds, she slid behind a pillar and peeked from the side, knowing she was already out of place so this shouldn't matter. She then realized that people have started a slow dance around the room, making her want to hide even more. Not knowing how to dance in a place where people are dancing… You just might as well hide.

A violet eye watched silently as the couples moved sleekly across the floors; even Tsunade and Jiraiya. Of course she wishes she knew how to do it, she's skipped every single school dance and every opportunity there was because she doesn't want to be a problem. Suddenly, a rough hand grabbed her arms and yanked her into view. Whirling around, she finds a man she doesn't know, making her blood run cold. _Oh, please don't.._

"Come dance with me, young lady." He said, pulling her to the floor, partly by force. Kushina gulped, eyes darting everywhere in case a certain _someone _was to see her. "You look stunning. What's your name?" The man asked, setting a hand on her lower waist and holding her hand out in his other while her other hand was limply set on his shoulder.

"I- I.. um-" Kushina sputtered, knowing her feet are fumbling all over the place, "Excuse me, I actually don't want to-"

"Did you come here alone?"

"No, I-"

"I'll take it from here, thank you." Kushina felt her chest lurk at the voice behind her and the hand that came around her waist. The man backed away from the star and Kushina with his hands up in reasoning and stepped out of view, "Look who was playing hide and seek." He said as he spun her around to face him, "I saw you, but wanted to save the teasing for later." He grinned.

Kushina took a deep breath, knowing very well her cheeks were colored as she looked down to their feet, "Mi- Minato.. I don't know how to dance.." She mumbled. Her eyes widen when he wrapped a hand around he lower back and lifted her up to where she was standing on his feet.

"You've never danced before?" He asked, setting her arms on his shoulders and setting his hands on her hips. Kushina flushed more and shook her head. The floors silently cleared, leaving them the only two there. People ceased their talking and set their attention on Minato and the girl he's dancing with. Last time the singer was invited to a dancing party such as this, he brought his guitar for his date. Also danced with it. Pictures and videos were all over the place for months.

Kushina let out a shaky breath when he pulled her closer, her chest meeting his. She may be standing on her feet, but he is still well taller than her. "I don't know what to do.."

"Let me lead this then." Minato said. Kushina gasped when she was spun under his arm before she came crashing back into his chest, "It's very simple."

"N- Not for me." Kushina said, eyeing the people who have fell silent to watch them. _They're probably more curious about Minato here since he's one of the most famous people in this room. _"I tried once, but.."

"When?" Minato asked.

"When I.. had feelings for Michael.." She mumbled. Minato nodded, swaying them in place slowly. "I don't love him anymore.. _At all_." _I think I know now.._

"When on this Hell Earth did you love that thing?" Minato asked, scrunching his face up in mild disgust, not noticing the giggles from around the room as he did so. "You _loved_ that alpaca?" Kushina leaned her head against his chest when she started laughing, "Like, _ew. _Why..?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He was.. I don't.." Why did she love him in the first place? "He was a jerk. Also one of your biggest fans." She added, remembering the posters Michael had tapped to his wall. Minato gagged and gapped at her, feeling a little violated.

"My biggest _what _now?" Minato questioned. Kushina giggled and tightened her arms around his neck, intertwining her fingers behind it. "What's with that look of yours?"

"What look?" In her eyes shown admiration and a hidden lust. Her cheeks showed her embarrassment and love. Her smile showed her enjoyment and happiness. And her heart showed it all. Minato didn't miss a single bit of it; he caught on to it all.

"Looks like I figured it out, brat." He said, "You really should tell me these things."

Kushina swallowed, a little fear perking in the depths when he stopped dancing and released her, "What?" A flutter spread from her stomach to her chest when his hands grabbed her neck and jawline. _What is he..? _He's going to break her neck, isn't he?

"This." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, making the flutter erupt into a herd. Kushina slid her eyes closed, her hands coming up and taking ahold of both his wrist. She stood to her tiptoes to reach him better, even though she was still standing on his feet. By the stroke of midnight, it will be a whole year she has been working under him; a whole year she has known him. And in that year, without her realizing it she has fallen in love. People do say the heart has a mind of its own, but it's also not always right. That's why there's a such thing as heart break.

While her brain and herself was busy fighting with him and disliking him, her heart was loving him. And of course while she thought it was broken, it was healed and already beating for another. The sudden beats and leaps she has mistaken for pain and confusion were signs that were unknown to her. Minato was there for her when others, including Mikoto weren't. She pushed them all away and pretended like it was nothing. But he moved so fast that she couldn't keep up.

Never has a broken heart been fixed so quickly. The Yellow Flash still lives up to his name..

Parting for air for a moment, Minato traced his thumb around her cheek, "Don't I feel lucky." He mumbled.

"About what?" Kushina asked.

"I was your first kiss." Ignoring her embarrassment that raised, he leaned back in.

* * *

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love. Spotlight shining, it's _All About Us_. And every heart in the room will melt, this is a feeling I've never felt. Do you hear that love? They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready? I'm really feeling it.._

* * *

**I meant to put this up last night, but my computer started acting up so before I lost it all, I had to save it. THEY'RE TOGETHER! :)THANK YOU FOR READING MY LOVELIES.**


	13. Chapter 13

They walked side by side as they stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall in silence. Kushina stayed slight ways behind Minato with her head slightly bowed. Tsunade and Jiraiya are back down in the lobby talking to an employee about something, leaving the both of them to come up alone. Her ankle is starting to hurt again, but that's the least that is on her mind. Her and Minato… a couple.. Looking up, she was a little startled to catch his eye; Minato was looking at her over his shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked, turning a corner down another hall. Kushina nodded and gave him a smile. She's _more_ than alright. "Are you sure? You're sort of quiet." Kushina being quiet was something to worry about.

"I'm fine, really." She said, "My ankle kind of stings, but other than that I'm- _ah!_-" She yelped when he turned around and grabbed her, lifting her up in his arms bridal style and carried her up to their assigned door. "Y- You don't need to carry me! I can walk, ya know!"

Minato shrugged, balancing her on one arm so he can unlock the door and carry her in. Closing and locking the door behind him, he walked over and set her on her bed before ripping his tie off, "Damn tie.." He muttered, walking over to the other bed. Seems Minato isn't a huge fan of ties, or any dress clothes for that matter. He doesn't mind wearing them on certain times when it should matter for the event. The only way Jiraiya and Tsunade got him to wear the tie was if he could wear his combat boots instead of the squeaky dress shoes.

Taking a short breath, Kushina puffed her cheeks out as she undid the laces of her shoes and kicked them off. She's thankful that she wore sneakers instead of heels, not knowing how women can wear such things for an extended amount of time and not complain. Figuring she'll showing in the morning, she leaned over the side of the bed and picked up her laptop to do some school work before going to bed. "I hate math.." She mumbled.

"_Everybody_ does." Minato said, walking over and taking a seat next to her, taking the laptop from her and setting it in his lap. "Oh, this stuff is _easy_. What's wrong with you?" He raised a brow.

Kushina huffed, "Well _sorry, _Mr_. I- graduated- three- years- early_. Math isn't my favorite in the world, ya know!" She hissed.

"Well, it isn't one of _my_ favorites either." He said, "Do you have a notebook and pen?" Kushina nodded and leaned over to the side of the bed again to get her the things from her bag. Leaning back up, she handed him the questioned items, "Alright, when is this due?" Minato asked, flipping the notebook to a blank page and clicking open the pen.

"…Last week." Kushina murmured, refusing to look up to his blank stare.

"What?" Is this girl _for real_? This was due last week? Sighing, Minato turned his attention back to the computer and the questions on it. Pressing his mouth in a line, he started writing the solving the problems down, "You owe me." He said.

"But I already owe you for my History test.." Kushina pointed out. She still doesn't know how she's gonna pay him back for that. Does he want money or something?

"You already paid me back for that." Minato said, looking at her from the corner of his eye with a grin on his lips. Noting the tilt of her head and the question showing in her eyes, he chuckled, "Your first kiss." He said, turning back to the computer. Kushina face colored a slight red as her brows furrowed and lip puckered out in a pout before reaching a hand out and pulling his hair. Hissing, Minato narrowed his eyes before flicking her nose, making her jump and release his hair, "You want to do this on your own?"

Kushina grumbled and moved around and faced her back to him, not giving him an answer. Not hearing anything else from him, she peeked over her shoulder, finding him writing in the notebook and typing into the computer. Smiling, she slowly shifting back around and scooted closer to him to set her chin on his shoulder to watch him. This is a _huge _change. Almost dramatic- yes, it could be considered dramatic. A distant emotion clouded her eyes as thoughts of how things started out came to her mind and played right before her. From the time she met him.. -to _now_.

* * *

"Kushina.. How do you pronounce your last name?" The man, whose name she was told was _Jiraiya_ asked, giving her an apologetic look with a brow raised.

"Uzumaki." Kushina said, leaning forward a little in her seat with her hands in her lap.

"Uzu…?"

"-_maki._" She finished for him.

"Uzumaki. Did I say it right?" Jiraiya asked, smiling when she gave him a smile and a nod, "Kushina Uzumaki. Your portfolio is great, but your school _grades_.." He pressed his lips in a thin line and gave her a look. Kushina looked around the room, trying to ignore the look she was receiving regarding her grades. "Anyhow, I believe I'll have to have a talk with- Ah!" Jiraiya and herself snapped their heads to the office door as someone in a dark hoodie walked in with their head bowed. "So _now _you chose to come in. You missed probably a few dozen interviews with-"

"Shut up." The person cut him off, walking over around the desk and taking a seat next to him. Kushina's eyed widen as they slipped the hoodie back and removed the sunglasses they were wearing. The man, who is basically the main reason she was here looked up and abruptly paused, mouth going agape. In that short minute he stared at her and studied, she sat frozen. "Who's this?" He questioned, ripping the papers from Jiraiya hands and scanning over this.

Jiraiya sighed and flailed his arms before picking up another packet of papers, "Kushina Uzumaki. She's here for the job position as your assistant." He answered. "Kushina, this is Minato Namikaze."

"Kushina.." Minato mumbled, peeking an eye from the side of the papers to look at her, "What's with her GPA?" He asked Jiraiya, raising an eyebrow. Kushina puffed her cheeks out and blushed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry I'm not smart." This person seems to have an attitude. Who acts this way when they come into an interview? It's been barely a few minutes and she feels a little angry. "Is there a problem with it?" She knows there's a problem with it.. Who comes to an interview with a GPA below average?

Jiraiya stapled a few sheets together and stood from his seat. Kushina watched as the man walked around and leaned against the front of the desk in front of her. After a few more moments into the silence and Jiraiya staring at her, she turned her eyes over to Minato, and dropped the papers down and narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm gonna have a problem with you, aren't I?" Minato asked, catching the two off guard. The first thing he says to her and it's _that_? What makes him think that anyway?

Kushina narrowed her eyes in question and slight confusion, "What do you mean-"

"You're hired.

* * *

She can feel his blue hues boring into the back of her head as he walked behind her. His close observation is making her feel a little tingly and nervous. She was told to get him some tea, but why is he following her? If it's this way, he could get it himself. Though, the cold emotion she got a glimpse at in his eyes was telling her not to question it. Something was telling her he hasn't always been this way; so mean and cold towards people. Usually, she'd give the attitude right back, but she hasn't been herself lately, so she'll try to ignore it the best she can.

Walking into the staff room, she made sure not to close the door, knowing he'll follow behind her. Walking over to the counter, she picked up the tea pot and began filling it with water before setting it on the stove and turning the burner on. Looking over her shoulder, she looks over to the teen leaning against the wall by the door, "What.. kind of tea would you like?" She asked.

Minato shrugged, "I don't know." Kushina slapped her palm to her forehead and walked over to the cabinet to look for the tea packets.

"I'll make you a green tea.." She muttered. She heard some soft footsteps behind her as she was preparing everything until Minato was next to her. "Sweet or un- sweet?" She asked.

There was a long pause as they just stood there, cold blue eyes staring into warm plum ones, "..Un- sweet." Kushina nodded and put the sugar back. "Do you dye your hair?" Minato asked, scanning the long threads going up and down her back. Kushina bit her lip and slowly placing her hands to her sides.

"…No. It's natural." The amount of hatred she feels towards her hair is indescribable. It stands out too much, it's ugly, it's stiff, it's- Kushina gasped, feeling him grab a handful of her hair and bring it close to his face. A bead of sweat rolled down her brow, expecting the worst. He's gonna pull it and rip some of it off. He's gonna insult her about it. A few of the many things running through her stiffen mind. Though that's what she was expecting to happen, not him humming and softly releasing it and leaning from the counter, not saying a word about it. _That's it? _

She missed it. She did not _see _it. It was hidden very well. The quirk at the corner of his lips and the ghost of a smile. The warm _emotion _that flickered in his eyes for a split second. The rhythm in her chest kind of startled her, making her mislead it to something else than it actually was. _What he is planning?_

* * *

She knocked her knuckles on the wooden door before opening it a moment later, eyes lingering on the lettering on the door that read 'recording' before looking to the men in the room. Balancing the small tray in her arms, she closed the door before walking up to Jiraiya and handing him is requested drink, "Here you go."

"Oh! Thank you, Kushina." He wiggled his pinkie and took a sip of the cool drink and turned his attention back to Minato who was recording at the moment. Kushina set the tray down on the table in the middle of the room before walking back over next to Jiraiya, "Once again, he has really outdone himself." Jiraiya said to himself, sending Minato a nod of approval, even though he wasn't looking.

The man sitting in the chair next to Jiraiya nodded as he clicked on the mic, "Alright, take a break Minato."

"Don't tell me what to do." Minato said, slipping off the headphones. Jiraiya and the men shared an amused look as the blonde swung open the studio door and marched in, "Move it." He shooed Jiraiya and the tuner away and took the seat in front all the buttons and mixers and started messing with them.

"I said take a break, Minato-"

"Shh." Minato hushed the man as he slipped on a pair of headphones and went back to what he was doing. Kushina dully noted that he didn't acknowledge that she was in the room and had brought him his usual tea. Shrugging, she stepped over to get a closer look to what he was doing, not noticing that he was watching her from the corner of his eye. Her eyes widen in wonder and curiosity as he moved the tuners up and down, pressing and moving many things. There were so many switches and buttons and things lighting up and flashing that she was a little dizzy. How he knows how to work this large and confusing contraption she absolutely doesn't know.

_Tea.. _Looking over her shoulder to the tray she had set on the table, she also noted that his tea might get cold. Minato is busy with his recording thing, so she may have to make him another cup. She stepped away from his seat as Jiraiya and the other staff member got back to work, making her feel a little out of place. Sighing, she picked up the cup of tea and made her way out to get a fresh one.

* * *

She paled, looking up to the shaded over _cold _eyes glaring at her. Minato had a hand over his mouth, where she just head budded him. She was turning him some papers and turned around to him standing _right _in front of her. It scared her somewhat and she jumped, making her head slam into his jaw. "I'm so sorry! Are you.." Rising both hands, she grabbed the sides of his face and leaned close in to see if he was bleeding. Minato eyes widen and he pulled away, making her stumble forward, "I was just trying to see if you were bleeding, ya know!"

"Rhino head.." Minato sighed, "I'm fine." He waved it off before walking away.

* * *

"You guys are amazing! And loud.." Minato yelled into the microphone, trying to get his word out over the screaming crowd, "Good night everybody." He said, waving his hand as the stage lights shut down and he made his way to the backstage, "Where is she?" He asked Jiraiya, noticing Kushina wasn't in sight.

"She found a lounge." Jiraiya said, pointing over his shoulder. Minato clicked his tongue and made his way to where she was. This girl is always so lazy when he's doing a concert. He's going to chock the darn out of her. Slamming open the door, he looked around the room until he spotted her on the couch. Narrowing his eyes and clutching his fist, he walked over until he was standing above her sleeping form. Kneeling down, he was about to wake her up, but stopped after getting the closer look at her. She looked peaceful, _for once_. Everything he was about to do was forgotten as he traced the sight of her hair framing her face and jaw. How her clip was a little crooked and the little soft snore escaping her lips. That's when he noticed she was wearing his shirt.

His eye twitched, remembering that she had soiled her sweater just a few hours ago. He then noted the rolled up piece of clothing on the coffee table, which was no other than her sweater. He sighed again and stood up, figuring he'll go help put the equipment and such away before he comes back and wakes her up.

"I'm leaving!" He heard her yelled outside below the bus window. Grumbling, he slid open the window and leaned out to look down at her.

"Things happen to little girls who don't go home." He narrowed his eyes, gripping the window frame, "_Bad things._" Before another word was exchanged, the bus jerked forward and a blob of clothing was thrown at his face. Catching it before it fell, he noticed it was her coffee covered sweater, "Ew.." he muttered, slipping back in his seat. That is one hell of a coffee stain on this sucker. Pressing his mouth in a thin line, he rolled the sweater back up in a ball and set it in his lap.

Kushina looked outside her window, seeing nothing but the dark of the night and the twinkle of the stars in the sky. She set her alarm on her phone and fed Kurama before taking a shower for bed. Pushing her laptop to the side, she leaned back against the pillows and looked down to the shirt laid out on the bottom of her bed. That thing was like a dress on her almost. Her eyes softened, remembering how she felt wearing that and how it smelt; how it felt normal to take it and put it on. Biting her lip, she leaned back up and plopped down on her stomach and picked up the shirt. Humming, she rolled off the bed and walked up to her closet, grabbing a hanger and hanging it up before going to bed.

* * *

He winced at every hit Kushina took from the girl. Anger and something else built up in his chest, but all he can do is watch at the moment.

"What are you to him anyways?!" Rose screamed as her poorly fist hands smashed into the girls face that was under him, "Where do you stand in _his_ life?!" Something inside him moved and snapped. He launched forward and ripped his ex off Kushina, making her fly back. Kushina sat up, but his arms went around her neck and waist to keep her down, "What- ?!" Rose's eyes locked on the look Minato was giving her, making fear cool her blood and mind, "Minato, I-"

"You were always the attention seeker, Rose." Minato said, glaring sharper and harder, "But if you touch my assistant again, I'll step in more harshly than I did just now."

"Let go of me!" Kushina shouted as Minato drug her over so he can place some money on the counter before dragging her towards the exit, "I'm going to kill you!" She yelled as Rosaline stood from the ground. She caught the look in her eye as she began to run forward towards them. It didn't look like she was going after her.. _Don't tell me she's gonna hit... _When Rosaline got to a certain close measure, Kushina swung her leg up and kicked her in the jaw. "Minato!" She gripped his arm and hand, "Stop!" She yelled as she was pulled out of the store. _Don't touch him.._

* * *

Minato looked over his shoulder, noting that it has began weighing him down. He slowly put the notebook and pen aside along with the laptop, seeing how she seemed to have fallen asleep. Softly twisting around, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back and laid her back on the pillows. Standing from the bed, he pulled the blanket from under her and moved it over and around her. Kneeling down, his hand went to her cheek and brushed the hair from it behind her ear. Leaning up, he pressed his lips to her temple before standing up, picking up the laptop and finishing _her _school work.


	14. Chapter 14

"Minato! Wake up!" Kushina laughed, jumping around him on his bed, "We're going ice- skating today! C'mon, get up and out of bed!" Minato sighed and rolled over in the other direction of her.

"It's Florida. Where are we ice- skating?" He asked into the pillow. Kushina smiled and jumped back over, each leg on either side of him as she bounced up and down, "And can you stop jumping on the bed? It's annoying." He groaned.

"Not until you're up and about, ya know!" Kushina said, jumping higher and faster, "Tsunade said we're going to the mall that's here in the Tampa and Clearwater area. So, come on! Start getting ready!" Minato looked up at her from the corner of his eye, making her smile.

"No." He grunted. Well, her smile dropped. She hopped over and landed on the side of the bed in a sitting position and looked at him over her shoulder.

"I don't know how to ice- skate and I wanted you to be there to show me, ya know." She smiled, twisting around and started shaking him, "So _get_ up!" When she didn't get anything out of him again, she stood up and started jumping again, "Mi. Na. _To_!" She whine turned into a yelp when she was yanked down, body crashing into another, lips smashing into another pair. Minato's arm wrapped around the back of her neck while the other one pinned her down by her back, not allowing her to move. Kushina hummed, eyes slowly sliding close as she kissed him back, letting her body relax into his.

"Just give me like.." Minato muttered, pulling away from her a little, "Five more hours." He rolled over, making her slip off.

"_No!" _Kushina protested, sitting up on her elbows to hover over him, "Won't you teach me?" She asked. Again, Minato looked at her from the corner of his eye and grunted.

"Have Jiraiya teach you. He's the one who taught me." Minato said, tossing a pillow up between them. "Just don't let him fall on you. It hurts both ways." Kushina sighed and leaned up on her hands, "I was up all night doing _your_ school work. You're welcome." He stuck his tongue.

Kushina gapped, "Thank you for that by the way.." He actually did it? Minato rolled his eyes, moving the pillow out of the way and facing her, "Will you get up? Or do I need to yank you out of bed?"

"I'll take the bridge if you can." Minato challenged, narrowing his eyes. Kushina grinned and rolled off the bed and ran around to the other side, grabbing his wrist and tried pulling him out. Minato snickered, seeing how she has barely gotten anywhere with her putting her all into it. She really wants to learn that bad, huh? Sighing, he twisted his hand and grabbed _her_ wrist and pulled her into him as he sat up. "Fine, fine. I'll get in the shower." He patted her head as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

"Yes!" Kushina cheered, pumping her fist around as she spun in a circle before she ran out the door to give Minato some privacy. Running her way through the halls, she ran up to Tsunade and Jiraiya's door and knocked rapidly, "He's getting ready, ya know!" She yelled, "He's in the shower, ya know!" She was practically jumping up and down in her place.

Jiraiya opened the door, a wide smile on his face, "Good." He said as he and Tsunade walked out and locked the door behind them, "Meet us down in the lobby with him when you guys are ready." Kushina nodded and ran back towards her and Minato's shared room, pausing before she went in. Finding he was still in the shower, she jumped and landed face first on her bed.

She tried ice- skating when she was little, but kept falling on her butt. And falling on ice hurts a lot. Maybe learning from Minato a bit will help. She quickly grabbed a pillow and covered her head, hearing the bathroom door click open. _That was a fast shower. _For Minato, she'd expect nothing less.

"Whatever you do, don't peek. That'd be weird." She heard Minato say along with some shuffling.

"Don't get your hopes up." Kushina muffled out. She heard Minato snort, making her blush. She said something dumb, didn't she?

"Why would I _hope_ for someone to peek on me while I get dressed?" He asked, an amused smile on his face. Kushina didn't answer; she didn't want to. When Minato finished dressing himself, he walked over and nudged her legs and lifted the pillow from her head, "We leaving or what?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side. Kushina nodded and jumped up, pulling him with her out the door. "How do have so much energy?" Minato asked as he stumbled into the elevator. Kushina shrugged, large smile still on her face as she poked in the floor number.

…

…

…

…

…

[Ding]

Kushina, once again pulled Minato along with her. But what they weren't expecting to find when they entered the lobby was a bunch of people with large posters and cameras. _Damn it. _Minato grabbed her hand and ran for the side exit next to the elevator doors.

"Why was that the expected of the unexpected?" Minato questioned as they ran around the building and to the bus as the people came out of the front exit towards them. He let Kushina in first before himself; he waved to the people as he closed the door.

"I see you guys made it out alive." Tsunade said, "Jiraiya made it worse by telling them you were coming down." Minato narrowed his eyes to the said man as he walked over to the passenger's seat next to Eric, the bus driver. He raised a brow, finding Kushina sitting there.

"Hello!" She chirped.

Minato sputtered, "When did I start allowing you to seat in my seat?" He asked, roughly picking her up and moving her out. Before she could say a word about it, she was pulled into his lap and his arms came around her waist as he head went into her shoulder, "Still my seat."

* * *

"I change my mind." Kushina smiled, turning on her heel away from the ice- ring. It was a fun thought, but the real thing looks troubling. Minato grabbed her shoulders and spun her around and guided her towards the selected area.

"After what you did this morning, you're learning, even if you like it or not." He sighed. Minato sat Kushina down on one of the benches as he went to get their ice- skates, looking over his shoulder every now and then to make sure she's staying put. Kushina fiddled in her seat, watching the people skate from the corner of her eye. All was going well until until she saw someone fall and slide on their behind. It looks painful.. "Put these on." Minato said, setting a pair of shoes next to her.

"Let's _not_ do this." Kushina said, turning to him.

"Oh, we're doing this." Minato said, slipping his boots off and replacing them with the skates. He paused, seeing she wasn't putting hers on. Sighing, she kneeled down and started unlacing her shoes, being more gental with the ankle that is wrapped. "Looks like I need to baby you."

"I'm gonna fall on my butt, ya know." Kushina mumured, a slight pout on her lip.

"Then I'll fall on my butt with you." Minato snickered, slipping the skate on her foot and tying it. He helped her to her feet and make her way over to the ice, "Do I need to carry you?" He asked, seeing how she was dragging her weight along. Kushina puffed her cheeks out and hesitantly stepped on the ice, quickly grabbing Minato's arm before she slipped, "I won't let you fall.." Minato said, grabbing both her hands in his, "Try moving forward."

"No." Kushina said. Minato decided to move backwards, bringing her forward, "-Ah!" She yelped, "Don't do that!"

"You have to learn somehow." Minato laughed, tightening his grip on her hands before he went backwards again. "Should I go faster?"

"_No!_" Kushina yelled, knowing how fast he can move, "You're already going too fast as it is."

"Kushina, _please_. A snail could pass up and win a marathon if it wanted to." Minato rolled his eyes. That's when they both noticed the forming crowds around the ring and how they were the only two on it.

Kushina frowned, "Your fans.." She wanted some alone time with him, and this happen. "Maybe I should go- _Kyah!_" Before her sentence was finished, Minato picked up his speed and jerked her forward.

"Nope, you're learning how to do this." Minato said, letting on of her hands go, which she very much protested to. "Try going faster, Kushina." Kushina gripped his one hand with both hers as she was pulled along with him.

"I _can't!_" She whined, paying more attention to the people trying to get Minato to look at them, "The crowd is getting bigger, maybe we should go."

"I came here for you today," Minato said, making look up, "A crowd isn't going to change that."

"But right now, it's all about you." Kushina said, "They want- _!_" She gasped as she slipped forward, wrapping her arms around Minato's back as he moved to catch her. Kushina looked up from his chest to his eyes and the warm smile that was on his face.

"It's all about _us_."

* * *

_Eyes on you, eyes on me. And every heart in the room will melt. This is a feeling I've never felt, but it's all about us. Suddenly I'm feeling brave. I don't know what's got into me; why I feel this way. Can we dance real slow? Can I hold you? Can I hold you close?_

* * *

**A-nd, that's a wrap. :) Thank you for reading. **


End file.
